CAMBIANDO DE BANDO
by JennyloveSessho
Summary: Cansada de un amor sin futuro, se refugia en los brazos de la misma muerte... ¿Será su verdugo o su salvador? ¿Puede sentir algo el gran Lord Sesshomaru? Kag
1. Matame

**Hola a todos pues otra vez estoy aquí con mi pareja favorita!! ****Kagome & Sesshomaru! Les recuerdo que también esta mi fic amor de escuela! Ahí se los dejo!! Espero les guste!!**

* * *

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar, estaba harta, harta de oír de sus labios lo mucho que amaba a una mujer sin alma... hecha de barro y huesos... Otra vez lo había seguido, otra vez había oído esas palabras crueles de el "Te amo Kykio", y ella solo soñaba que su nombre estuviera en esa frase... siempre que los veía aguantaba poco oyendo y luego salía corriendo del lugar, refugiándose en algún arbusto hasta que el dolor parase, pero estaba harta... por lo que se puso en pie, provocando que la pareja, que estaba abrazada, se girara bruscamente.

**Inuyasha: ****Kagome... ¿que hacías ahí?**

**Kagome****: Torturarme** -Dijo mas a si misma que al hanyou**.- Inuyasha estoy cansada de esto... tu sabes que te amo, sabes que estaría contigo a pesar de que tu no me amas pero...**-Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-**NO PUEDO MAS!**- Cayó de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a si misma.

**Inuyasha: ****Kagome**...-Intento correr hacia ella pero una mano le agarró el brazo impidiéndoselo- **Kykio**...

**Kykio: No vayas... ****quédate conmigo...**

**Inuyasha: Pero... esta llorando...** –Inuyasha se debatía interiormente ¿la mujer que amo siempre o su mejor amiga, que le acepto siempre?

**Kagome****: Inuyasha no te preocupes**, -se levantó del suelo lentamente-**ya no llorare mas por ti, me iré, ya no buscare los fragmentos contigo, volveré a mi época y no regresare nunca...**

**Inuyasha: No... por favor... quédate...**-Kagome abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, le pedía que se quedara, ¡al fin! una muestra de amor hacia ella**- sin ti... No podré encontrar los fragmentos para vencer a naraku...**

**Kagome****: ah... Maldición...-**La alegría fue pasajera... como siempre solo pensaba en si mismo...-**No inuyasha búscalos tu solo... yo no quiero saber nada mas de ti**

**Inuyasha: Feh! no bromees... ya nos queda poco para encontrarlo.**

**Kagome****: Adiós inuyasha** –Empezó a caminar de camino a la aldea lentamente... notó como el corrió hacia ella, pero ella se dio la vuelta- **NO! no me sigas quédate aquí con tu muñeca de barro, toma los fragmentos **–le entregó los pequeños cristales rosas-** búscalos con ella y no me busques, por favor...**

Inuyasha se quedo en el sitio sin moverse, aquello ¿había pasado de verdad o solo era un espejismo? debía ser una pesadilla, se abofeteo la cara...

**Kykio: Inuyasha ¡detente! no te lastimes****...**

**Inuyasha: pero ella se fue... ¿no volverá?**- Escasas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos-

**Kykio:** **¿ella era más importante que yo?**-Dijo ella con su voz vacía y hueca.

**Inuyasha: es distinto, a ti te amo... pero ella... fue la primera en mucho tiempo que ****confió en mi... siempre a estado ahí para mi... sino hubiera estado ella mas de una vez hubiera cometido errores... y ahora no esta...**

Kagome corría a toda velocidad sin poner un rumbo fijo a su camino, solo quería correr hasta cansarse, solo quería huir, no pensar en el, solo quería olvidar el dolor que tenia en el pecho, corría y corría... tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo manchándose de barro... todo le salía mal... ahora se veía sola, sucia, dolida y en un lugar que no conocía...

**Kagome****: Maldito inuyasha siempre sufro por tu culpa...-**pensó. Escuchó unos ruidos, pensó que podrían ser youkais por lo que se escondió en unos matorrales que había allí cerca. Observo como un grupo bastante peculiar pasaba por allí, una niña pequeña, un joukai verde bajito y un gran taiyoukai.

**Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, ¿puedo recoger flores?**-Este no la miro a los ojos cuando asintió levemente, el estaba mas pendiente a una presencia que estaba próxima a ellos, un olor a sal, barro y sangre se mezclaba en el aire.-**Vamos señor Jaken**

**Jaken: ¡Que dices niña! pero si es de noche.**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken, acompáñala**.-Lo miro con una mirada asesinas, indicándole que no protestara.

**Jaken: si amo bonito...**

Rin empezó a mirar las flores ninguna la convencían del todo, solo un arbusto le llamo la atención, se aproximó a el rápidamente, saltando de alegría.

**Kagome****:** _**¡Oh no! viene hacia aquí, de seguro Sesshomaru me mata... Aunque tal vez eso no sea tan malo después de todo..**_.- Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente provocando que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos chocolate.

**Rin: Señor Jaken mire que lindas flores** –la pequeña ya estaba en el matorral, y cuando ya llevaba medio ramo ya fue cuando la vio, estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma y temblando- **Esto... Amo sesshomaru... he encontrado algo... o alguien.**

Al oír la voz de la pequeña, Kagome alzó la mirada y allí estaba el, imponente, frió y calculador, a el no le temblaría el pulso.

**Sesshomaru: Eres la humana de Inuyasha... ¿Qué haces ahí?**

**Kagome: no... nada...** –no podía hablar bien, su mirada era demasiado fría... imponía respeto y también temor- **me...e...he...per...perdido...**

**Sesshomaru: Humanos inútiles... Vamos Rin**

**Kagome: ¿no vas a matarme?** –estaba boquiabierta tenia un humano a sus pies en bandeja de plata, por así decirlo, y ni siquiera le presto atención.

**Sesshomaru: acaso ¿quieres?** – el se volteo hacia ella, con la mano sobre Toukijin

**Kagome: Si... por favor... hazlo...**

**Continuara... **

**Reviews porfavor!! me animan mucho!! **


	2. ¿porque?

Hola a Todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi Fic "cambiando de bando" en el capi anterior se quedo un poco con intriga ¿cierto? Bueno no me enrollo mas solo recordadles que también tengo el Fic, "Amor De Escuela" Aquí les dejo la conti, Besos y gracias por sus reviews!!

**Kagome: ¿no vas a matarme?** –estaba boquiabierta tenia un humano a sus pies en bandeja de plata, por así decirlo, y ni siquiera le prestó atención.

**Sesshomaru: acaso ¿quieres?** – el se volteo hacia ella, con la mano sobre Toukijin

**Kagome: Si... por favor... hazlo...**

Caminaba cabizbaja, con paso suave, de la mano llevaba a una niña pequeña que sonreía abiertamente.

**Rin: ¡Que bueno que ****la señorita Kagome venga con nosotros! ¿Verdad Jaken?**

**Jaken:...** -el pequeño youkai miró a la humana con superioridad a pesar de su tamaño.

**Kagome: **_**¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? solo recuerdo que Sesshomaru iba matarme y luego desperté...**_

FLASH BACK (este flash back es de los recuerdos de kagome OK?)

**Kagome: Si... por favor... hazlo...**

El taiyoukai alzó la espada que daría fin a su triste y penosa vida, ella no bajo la mirada en ningún momento.

**Rin: Amo Sesshomaru no lo haga...** –Lloraba la pequeña agarrándole el pantalón del kimono al peliplateado.

**Sesshomaru: Jaken ****llévatela.**-Otra vez su voz no presentaba sentimiento alguno, solo vació, a kagome le recordó a la voz de Kykio y otra lagrima corrió por sus mejillas.

**Kagome: Hazlo por favor...** –Lo miraba a los ojos cuando notó el frió acero en su corazón, dolió pero a cambio el dolor por Inuyasha desapareció... todo estaba oscuro y una tranquilidad la llenaba por dentro... ya podría descansar en paz... Pero... ¿Por qué ahora notaba la humedad del suelo? ¿Por qué podía oír la voz de la pequeña niña? Abrió los ojos, seguía allí... viva...

**Kagome: ¿Qué?...** –Tenia la voz seca, se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba al lado suyo con un vaso de agua (bueno ya saben ¿no? el vaso echo con una rama de bambú o.O)- **Gra...gracias.**

**Rin: Vamos, sino el amo Sesshomaru nos dejara atrás.** –La niña se levantó de golpe y la ayudó a levantarse y ambas anduvieron detrás del... ¿Amo?

FIN FLASH BACK

**Kagome: Rin, ¿A dónde vamos?** -Llevaban rato caminando a pesar de ser de noche no descansaban.

**Rin: vamos en busca de Naraku, pero creo que nos dirigimos primero a la mansión.**

**Kagome: ¿Mansión?** –Se asombró.

**Rin: ¡Claro! El Amo Sesshomaru es el príncipe del Este, tiene que tener ****una mansión** **¿no?** –Decía la pequeña alegremente.- **Yo tengo mi propia habitación allí.**

**Kagome:**_** ¿tanto quiere Sesshomaru a esta niña? Yo lo tomaba por un demonio sin sentimientos.**_

**Jaken: ¡Humana! ¡****Vaya con Rin a por peces!** –Gritó el demonio-sapo a lado del Taiyoukai.

**Kagome: N****o me llamo humana, mi nombre es Kagome. Ka-go-me. **

**Sesshomaru: Pues Ka-go-me. Ve con Rin, ya.** –Sesshomaru había volteado y ahora la miraba fríamente, como un sargento y ella solo pudo bajar la cabeza, ahora el era su amo y tenia que obedecerle.

**Kagome: Si... amo. **–No le gustaba que le mandaran órdenes, ella tenia un carácter muy fuerte, pero Sesshomaru la cohibía. Fue con la pequeña hacia un riachuelo que había allí cerca, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y entró al agua.

**Kagome: Esta fría...** –Tiritaba, podía sentir la sangre congelársele, pero de seguro que si no se cazaba ella la comida no le daría nada de comer- **Yo nunca he pescado con las manos.**

**Rin: Es muy fácil, solo tienes que ser más rápida que el pez. **–La pequeña ni siquiera tiritaba, estaba agachada y metía las manos sacando un pez de vez en cuando.- **Si quieres por esta vez yo te los pesco ¿si?**

**Kagome: Gracias Rin, eres muy buena.** –Kagome se dio cuenta de que ni Jaken ni Sesshomaru andaban cerca de allá.- **¡Ah! Rin, ¡nos abandonaron!**

**Rin: jajajaja no, el amo Sesshomaru volverá, siempre vuelve a por mi.** –La pequeña sonreía tímidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

**Kagome: Tu quieres mucho a sesshomaru ¿verdad?** –Rin solo asintió enérgicamente. –**Rin, tengo que saberlo...**

**Rin: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Kagome: ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?**

**Rin: El amo usó a Tenseiga. **

**Kagome: Pero, ¿Por qué?**

**Rin: Es que...** –Se vio interrumpida.

**Sesshomaru: Rin, humana salgan de ahí, o las dejaré aquí.** –Sesshomaru estaba allí de pie, observándolas a las dos, serio, frió y calculador.

**Kagome: Ka-go-me. Mi nombre es...**

**Sesshomaru: No me interesa, humana**. –La miró solo a ella a sus ojos color chocolate con los suyos de color ámbar, iguales que los de Inuyasha, otra vez le recordó y una ínfima lagrima recorrió su mejilla.-** ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?**

Kagome salió del agua lentamente, con la cabeza cabizbaja secándose la lagrima, no quería llorar por el, Inuyasha no se lo merecía. Pero, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le había perdonado la vida? Tenia que saberlo, por eso cuando salió del agua se puso a su lado y no vaciló cuando le preguntó...

**Kagome: ¿Por qué sigo viva?**

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado y dejen Reviews!!


	3. ¿un simple error?

Hola amigs!! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de... "Cambiando de Bando" jeje me animaron mucho sus reviews muchas gracias a todos, y también gracias a los que no hayan dejado reviews pero si que hayan leído . Intentaré que este capitulo sea un poquito mas largo que los otros. Bien aquí se los dejo... Disfruten tanto como yo!

* * *

Kagome salió del agua lentamente, con la cabeza cabizbaja secándose la lagrima, no quería llorar por el, Inuyasha no se lo merecía. Pero, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le había perdonado la vida? Tenia que saberlo, por eso cuando salió del agua se puso a su lado y no vaciló cuando le preguntó...

**Kagome: ¿Por qué sigo viva?**

* * *

**Sesshomaru: ¿A**** que te refieres?**

**Kagome: Te pedí que me mataras, incluso creo que te vi coger la espada... pero **–se tocó el brazo- **sigo viva.**

**Sesshomaru: No tengo porque decírtelo.** –Dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí, para alejarse de ella, pero ella le agarró la manga de su haori se dice así?? o.O se volteó a mirarla, ella lo miraba a los ojos.- **Suéltame.** –Sus ojos fríos se clavaron penetrantes en los de ellas, tan calidos y dulces pero... tan tristes.

**Kagome: ****Cuéntamelo, por favor, necesito saberlo.**

**Sesshomaru: Te maté,** -No la miraba a ella, miraba el cielo como si intentase encontrar una estrella en especial- **tal como me pediste, pero cometí un error.** –La última palabra la dijo prácticamente en un susurro que la miko apreció levemente e intentó no sorprenderse para no herir los sentimientos fríos del taiyoukai. –**No cogí a Toukijin, sino a tenseiga... **

**Kagome: Ah...** –No entendía bien, ¿como un youkai como el pudo equivocarse de espada? –**Pero...**

**Sesshomaru: Acaso, ¿prefieres estar muerta? Por que si es así, esta vez no erraré. **–Volvía a usar esa mirada fría, y ¿solitaria?, la miraba como quien mira a un insecto, sin emoción alguna. Ella le respondió retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia atrás. –**Vamos.**

El volteó de nuevo y ella no se lo impidió, vio como todos avanzaron, ella se quedó allí mirando el pequeño grupo, podría ir con ellos o regresar con su grupo... entonces recordó a los chicos... todos de seguro estarían preocupados si por la mañana al despertar ella no estaba en su saco, pero no sabia donde estaban, era de noche y había youkais por la zona, aunque no se atrevieran a acercárseles por la presencia de Sesshomaru.

_**Kagome:**__** Quizás debería ir con ellos, y cuando lleguemos a la mansión esa, ir al pueblo más cercano y volver con los demás.**_ –Apresuró el paso hasta colocarse al final de la comitiva, entonces se dio cuenta que a ellos se había unido aquel dragón de dos cabezas llamado ¿ah un? y Rin dormía sobre el, Jaken iba a su lado mirando a su "amito" con total devoción, mientras que el lord de las tierras del este iba en cabeza con la vista al frente. –_**He sido una tonta, nunca debí pedirle que me matara. Inuyasha no se merece que yo deje este mundo por el, es un ¡idiota! Además la sensación de la espada en mi pecho no era muy agradable.**_

Siguieron caminando por lo que a Kagome le parecieron horas, cuando el sol empezó a bañar el bosque con sus rayos Kagome vio una casa regional enorme, exactamente era una mansión, el exterior estaba pintado de colores blanco y violeta claro, era muy hermosa. Cuando ya entraron a dentro pudo apreciar que la decoración era escasa y que todo era de madera oscura, era bastante tétrica comparada con el exterior.

**Jaken: Human...**

**Kagome: Me llamo Kagome.** –Le dijo usando el tono de voz que usaba Sesshomaru para que así le prestara atención. – ¿**Te quedo claro?**

**Jaken: Si... ****Lleva Rin a su habitación, créeme en cuanto la veas sabrás cual es. Tú dormirás en la habitación que está junto a la de Rin, arriba.**

**Kagome: De acuerdo.** –Cogió a la pequeña con cuidado de no despertarla poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, y subió las escaleras intentando no hacer crujir la madera, cuando llegó al piso superior observó que había cuatro puertas, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, se volteó mirando al piso inferior para preguntar en que lado estaba, pero el piso inferior estaba desierto. –_**Supongo que no importa si curioseo ¿no?**_ – Así que empezó por la puerta que estaba mas a la izquierda, la abrió y no había gran cosa, un futón en el suelo, parecía que hacia mucho que no se usaba y en la pared se veía un tocador con un espejo cubierto de polvo. **– ¿Esto es el cuarto de una mujer? Será mejor que me vaya, seguro que este no es el cuarto de Rin.** – Cerró la puerta y fue a la siguiente puerta, la abrió y en ella vio un futón enredado en una esquina, pero ningún tocador, lo único que había allí era una ventana que ocupaba toda la ventana con la vista de todas las tierras que se encontraban detrás de la gran mansión. _**-¡Que bonito! Pero, no creo que este sea el cuarto de Rin.**_ –Cerró la puerta con cuidado y entró en la siguiente, esta vez dio en el clavo, era una habitación pintado de color blanco y el futón que había en medio era inmenso de color naranja, en las esquinas se veían montones de flores, y alguna que otra muñeca de trapo. Se arrodilló junto al futón acostando a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente dándole las buenas noches, aunque los rayos del sol se presentaban por una pequeña ventana, como hacia todas las noches con Shippo. –_**Entonces mi habitación será la de la gran ventana ¿no? Menos mal porque tengo mucho sueño...**_ –Se dirigió a la habitación anterior, cogió el futón, lo sacudió y lo extendió, cuando ya estaba acurrucada en el miró por la ventana, recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y todo por culpa de Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta sus cuerpo de rindió a Morfeo con una lagrima silenciosa surcando su mejilla.

Sabía que habían pasado pocas horas desde que se acostó pero no quería estar mucho tiempo abusando de la hospitalidad de Sesshomaru, no confiaba en el, abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose pesadamente a la luz del mediodía, se restregó las manos por los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, no estaba sola en la habitación. Pero el estaba ¿dormido?

Continuara...

Muchas gracias a:

**Yela01, Alcalime, XtinaOdss, damalunaely, choky1995****!!**

**Envien mas reviews!! que me suben la moral xD**


	4. ¿simplemente errores?

**Hola**** ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de "CAMBIANDO DE BANDO" este es el... 4º capitulo!!. Bueno como verán borré los nombres del que habla porque recibi varias quejas Espero que ahora lo lean mejor X cierto me enamoran sus reviews soy very happy cuando los leo espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo los capítulos :) Bien no entretengo mas y aki tienen!! **

* * *

Sabía que habían pasado pocas horas desde que se acostó pero no quería estar mucho tiempo abusando de la hospitalidad de Sesshomaru, no confiaba en el, abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose pesadamente a la luz del mediodía, se restregó las manos por los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, no estaba sola en la habitación. Pero el estaba ¿dormido?

* * *

El estaba allí, sentado en la ventana, sin la armadura que protegía su pecho. ¿Estaba realmente dormido? ¿El acaso dormía? Entonces se fijó en el tenía la espalda apoyada en el marco abierto de la ventana, con la pierna izquierda doblada sobre el murito que tenía el gran ventanal y la otra pierna la tenia caída dentro del dormitorio. Tenía la cabeza relajada y caída "mirando" en dirección al futón. Kagome se dio cuenta que podía escuchar su profunda y pausada respiración y veía a través del haori como su pecho subía y bajaba perezosamente. Su cara no mostraba la frialdad y la maldad que emitía despierto, un mechón plateado acariciaba su nariz, juguetón, provocando posibles molestias ya que el taiyoukai arrugaba la nariz con enojo, Kagome se percató de la situación ¡Era la habitación de Sesshomaru! k lenta... xD ¡Tenia que salir rápido de allí! Se levantó rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido al dirigirse a la puerta estaba girando el picaporte de la puerta.

**-¿Has dormido bien?** –Se volteó muerta de miedo mirando a Sesshomaru.

**-Esto... Si...** –El estaba en la misma posición que cuando "dormía" pero sus ojos ambarinos la miraban fijamente ¿Acaso estuvo despierto todo el rato? **–Lo siento, no sabía...**

**-Rin te estará buscando.** –Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Kagome lo observó y se dio cuenta que había algo en lo que no había reparado cuando lo estuvo mirando... una mancha en el costado de Sesshomaru.

**-Sesshomaru... sangras... ahí** –Dijo la miko señalando con el dedo el lado izquierdo del haori, donde un mancha iba aumentando de tamaño.

**-No es de tu incumbencia.** –Se quitó la parte superior del Haori, provocando un sonrojo bastante notable en el rostro de la joven humana, Sesshomaru no paso inadvertido de esto. **–Ni que fuera la primera vez que ves a un hombre quitarse la ropa.**

**-¡No es eso! Es que lo has hecho sin avisar...**

**-Bueno, resulta que estoy en MI casa y en MI habitación...**

Kagome iba a responderle como era debido pero observó que el se quitaba un intento fallido de vendas con las que se había "curado" una herida que a la vista era horrorosa, se le había infectado y no paraba de sangrar.

**-Pero ¡¿Qué herida es esa?!** –Vio como el le echaba un mirada fulminante que decía algo así como "ni que me la hubiera hecho yo mismo". **–Tienes que curártela.**

**-¿Qué crees que hice?** –Su voz sin emoción empezaba a tomar un toque de impaciencia, aun así la ignoró e intentó volver a ponerse las vendas cutres que llevaba.

**-¡Así no torpe!** –Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca cuando Sesshomaru la miró serio, ella sabia que había cometido un grave error, le había insultado, el dejó de prestar atención a la herida, que seguía sangrando, y se dirigió firme hacia ella, Kagome se dispuso a retroceder un paso para cada uno que daba el hacia ella. Notó que su espalda chocaba contra la fría pared y que el la tenía totalmente acorralada, no sabía como salir de allí, solo se le ocurrió una cosa. –**Lo siento, amo.** –Le había pedido perdón, tenia los ojos cerrados, notó que el la cogía de la muñeca derecha y la llevaba hacia algún lugar, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el pasillo y la puerta de Sesshomaru cerrándose con el dentro. No entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La había perdonado?

La había sacado de allí bruscamente, ella se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con el y el debía enseñarle que el no era su amigo... desde luego que no. Sesshomaru se volvió a concentrar en la herida, era bastante fea, justo antes de chocar con la humana... ¿Kagome? había tenido un enfrentamiento con un youkai de nivel medio, era como un especia de escorpión gigante, en un descuido de Sesshomaru le clavó el aguijón insertando veneno en el. No quería escuchar los quejidos de sus acompañantes por lo que se propició de unas improvisadas "vendas" y siguió su camino. Ahora la herida se había abierto de nuevo, no le dolía, bueno escocia un poco, aun así necesitaba sangre para vivir, y la herida no cauterizaba. Se sentó de nuevo en la ventana con el pecho al descubierto dejando que la suave brisa de la tarde le refrescaba el escozor. Empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas.

**FLASH BACK**

Iban de vuelta a la mansión, debía reposar la herida que les ocultaba a la pequeña y al entrometido demonio, cuando un olor suavemente familiar le llegó mezclado con sal, barro y sangre. Ella estaba llorando y herida. Podía notar su presencia pero no quiso molestarla, aunque el hubiese querido acercarse ella habría huido, y bien haría el tenía poca paciencia y mucho menos para humanas, Rin le pidió permiso para ir por flores, el se lo consintió, aunque se lo hubiera negado ella habría ido por su cuenta, le encantaba esa parte de ella que por un lado lo complacía en todo y por otro se comportaba como lo que era, una niña pequeña... Rin había encontrado a la humana entre los arbustos, el la miró intentando descifrar su mirada, y cuando vio ese pozo de tristeza y vacío ella le pidió ese acto sorprendente, aunque el no mostró sorpresa en el momento, de ella no esperaba un suicidio, ella que siempre se la veía tan jovial, tan animada, que con su sonrisa podría derretir el corazón de cualquier youkai, excepto el corazón de el ¿Estaba seguro de eso?

El podía matarla, y lo haría, la estaba mirando a los ojos cuando con Toukijin le asestó el golpe, pero algo salió mal, por que tan pronto formó la herida esta misma se arregló, tuvo un presentimiento y miró la espada con la que había "matado" a la humana, Tenseiga esta en su mano derecha. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que el se equivocase? Siguió caminando antes de que la humana despertara. Mas tarde se percató que Rin llevaba varias horas sin comer y los mandó a todos a pescar, aunque ellas creían que el no estaba en los alrededores, el se encontraba en la cima de un árbol cercano vigilándolas, Kagome empezó a hacer preguntas a Rin, preguntas que la pequeña no tenia que contestar sino el. Bajó del árbol y las avisó que se salieran, ella y el intercambiaron una mirada fugaz ya que ella soltó una lagrima solitaria, se la secó con frustración, algo le había pasado, algo muy triste, el no quiso preguntarle porque otra lagrima surcaría la mejilla rosada de la muchacha, y no le apetecía soportar una llorona. El quería seguir su camino pero ella le encaró y le hizo esa pregunta, el no tuvo mas remedio que decírselo al fin y al cabo le había fallado y le debía una explicación... pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte y el no podía permitir que esa humana se aprovechara de el y de su "error", pero ella no había dicho simplemente parecía que no entendía, el al dejó allí, y al cabo del rato notó que se había unido a ellos siguiéndolos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión el se dirigió al lago que había en la parte trasera, para lavar su herida y refrescarse, mas tarde subió a su habitación, la cual no estaba vacía... Ella estaba allí totalmente dormida, el se acercó a ella, al fin y al cabo era su habitación y estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera... se sentó frente a ella y escudriñó su cara, se la veía triste incluso había lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, en un acto involuntario se acercó para secárselas, su piel era suave con el pétalo de una flor de sakura pero en cuanto ella notó su piel con de ella se removió murmurando frases débiles como "Inuyasha idiota" o "yo te quise mas que ella", entonces entendió que su tristeza la provocaba el inútil de su medio-hermano. Estaba cansado así que se sentó en la ventana y aunque no esperaba quedarse dormido, le sentó bien y en realidad el se despertó antes que ella, pero le apetecía jugar un poco y la engañó para que creyera que estaba dormido, y se dio cuenta todo el rato que ella lo había observado...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Un ruido le sacó de los recuerdos de esa tarde... TOC TOC... Sabia quien estaba detrás de la puerta, y le intrigaba que podía querer ahora...

**-Adelante.** –La puerta mostró a una muchacha apenada y que llevaba consigo una sabana doblada, una tijeras, un cuenco con agua seguramente y un ramo de hierbas. **-¿Qué quieres, humana?**

**-Kagome...** –Había susurrado ella, no le gustaba como el decía humana, como si eso fuera una clase de crimen, pero el no le respondió nada... **–Vine para curarte la herida... si me dejas.** -Ante toda respuesta el se levantó de la ventana y se sentó en el centro de la habitación retirándose la prenda arrugada y manchada que contenía levemente la hemorragia. Ella se acercó a el lentamente, se sentó a su lado y empezó troceando la sabana en trozos, para luego mojarlos en agua y limpiar la herida, ella miraba constantemente la herida y el no miraba a ningún sitio en particular solo miraba por la ventana como el sol estaba casi en el horizonte, cuando la herida estaba limpia, ella le colocó los pétalos de aquellas flores que traía consigo y luego le vendó entero. Cuando ella hubo terminado se levantó, recogió todo y se dispuso para irse...

**-Gracias, Kagome.** -¡No podía ser verdad! Ella se volteó para mirarlo pero un ruido y gritos la hicieron abrir la puerta del dormitorio encontrándose con una imagen nada grata para ella...

**-Inu... yasha...**

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado!!


	5. Egoista

**Holaaa a todos!! perdon por la tardanza taaaan grande!! TT pero me metí a un trabajo (ya me despidieron xD) y me absorbia totalmente : ( pero nos e preocupen que aquí llegue yo!! con el 5º capitulo de "Cambiando de Bando" jejeje, se los deje interesante no?? a k vendría Inu?? pos... nuse o.o xD espero que les guste el capi y x cierto... los adoro ·/· k reviews mas lindos / me alegran el dia cada uno que leo . Bueno no les entretengo mas ok?? aki tienen!! disfruten!!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Gracias, ****Kagome.** -¡No podía ser verdad! Ella se volteó para mirarlo pero un ruido y gritos la hicieron abrir la puerta del dormitorio encontrándose con una imagen nada grata para ella...

**-Inu... yasha...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Inu... Yasha... **

El estaba allí, frente a ella, en la puerta, tenía varios rasguños y Tessaiga estaba fuera de la vaina. El la vio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella en cambio no sabia que expresión adoptar... ¿Felicidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Alivio? ¿Odio? El guardó a Tessaiga y se adelantó hacia ella para abrazarla, Kagome retrocedió chocando con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Ella alzó la vista sobre su hombro, Sesshomaru la tenia sujeta del hombro derecho claro!, seria complicado cegarle el izquierdo ¡¡sin brazo!! xD El youkai miraba a su medio-hermano con su semblante serio, frío incluso Kagome podía apreciar que una fina vena de su frente sobresalía un poco.

**-¿Qué haces en mi castillo? **_**"Maldita sea estaba tan relajado que no sentí su olor"**_

**-¡Feh! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¿Desde cuando secuestras humanos?**

**-¿Secuestrar?**

**-¡Devuélveme a ****Kagome!** –El hanyou había vuelto a sacar a Tessaiga y apuntaba a su hermano con ella, estaba realmente furioso, Sesshomaru en cambio se divertía con la situación, aunque por supuesto no lo demostrara, Kagome los miraba a ambos y en su mente había un remolino de pensamientos.

_**-"¿Qué hago? ¡Sesshomaru está herido y si Inuyasha le ataca primero lo matará! y ¡Si Sesshomaru ataca primero matará a Inuyasha!"**_

**-¿Crees que la he secuestrado?**

**-Pues claro, ¿Por qué sino iba ella a acercarse a un asesino ¡como tu!?**

**-Pregúntale a ella** –Sesshomaru miró a Kagome, invitándola a que contestará al incomprendido hanyou.

**-¡Feh! Vayámonos ****Kagome** –Inuyasha le tendió la mano, ella miró a Sesshomaru, pero este miraba a su medio-hermano, luego miró a Inuyasha, echaba de menos a sus amigos... levantó la mano para coger la del hanyou, cuando rozó su piel un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la miko, obligando a retirar la mano rápidamente. -**¿Qué pasa?**

**-Inuyasha... ¿Cómo me has encontrado?** –Ella estaba cabizbaja sin mirarlo a los ojos... Ya saben esa imagen cuando no se le ven los ojos solo sombra -.- **-¿Por qué has venido?**

**-¡Seguí tu olor, claro! y vine porque estaban preocupados por ti... **–Kagome levantó la cabeza y una aterradora lagrima asomó por sus ojos, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que la lagrima se quedó estancada en el parpado. _"estaban... estaban... estaban... ellos" _–**Venga vamos Kagome.**

**-¿Para que Inuyasha? ¿Para recolectar fragmentos de la esfera?** –Inuyasha asintió lentamente sin comprender nada, ella suspiró y se volteó mirando a Sesshomaru. **–Siento lo de tu suelo Sesshomaru, te ayudaré a arreglarlo.** –Ambos hermanos alzaron la misma ceja sin entender la respuesta de la miko. –**Inuyasha... ¡¡OSUWARI!!**

¡PLAF! Inuyasha cayó con tal fuerza que apareció en el suelo del piso inferior, el cual también se rompió, Kagome caminó hasta la brecha que había en el suelo y se asomó, viendo al hanyou incrustado en el suelo jajajajajajajajajajajaja xD

**-Si quieres recolectar fragmentos díselo a tu querida Kikyo, a mi me dejas en paz, porque pienso volver a mi época (en cuanto arregle lo del suelo) y no voy a volver nunca, ¡Egoísta!** –Kagome se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el cuarto de Sesshomaru, iba a entrar en el pero cuando estaba en la puerta dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hasta el final del pasillo**. –Iba a equivocarme otra vez de dormitorio **

**-Kagome...**–Inuyasha estaba en el suelo, con al espalda destrozada y miró hacia el piso superior esperando que ella siguiera ahí, pero la cara que vio no le agradó nada...

**-Hermanito tus mujeres siempre te intentan matar, ¿te va el masoquismo? **

**-¡Feh! ¡****Cállate!** – Se levantó y se dispuso a subir las escaleras del piso superior...

**-Anda ****lárgate de mis tierras antes de que se me acabe la paciencia...** –Sesshomaru estaba arriba de las escaleras mirándolo.

**-¿Piensas que voy a dejar a Kagome aquí sola?** –Se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Sesshomaru **– ¡Prepárate Sesshomaru! ¡Esta vez te voy a matar!** –Inuyasha corrió hacia Sesshomaru blandiendo a Tessaiga, el taiyoukai lo esquivó fácilmente, pero estaba cansado por la perdida de sangre, es cierto que los youkais se recuperan rápido pero solo habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que la miko lo curara, por lo que era mas lento. **– ¿No piensas atacar hermano?**

**-Estas muerto Inuyasha.** –Dirigió su mano a la vaina de Toukijin y entonces se percató, las espadas estaban en su habitación, se las quito para las curas. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a Inuyasha preparado para hacer el Bakuryuha se escribe así?? o.O Para esquivarlo tendría que saltar muy alto y el techo era demasiado bajo...

**-BAKURYU...**

**-¡¡NO!! ¡OSUWARI!** se supone que el "bakuryu" y el "no osuwari" lo dicen a la vez OK?

**-Kagome...** –Susurró el hanyou desde el suelo mirando como Kagome corría hasta Sesshomaru y le llevaba las espadas. **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ayudas?**

**-Inuyasha... ¿Te crees que no se oyó que el te dijo que te fueras y que tu le provocaste? Además, el está en desventaja, no habría sido justo. Vete Inuyasha.**

**-Pero Kagome...**

**-Vete...** –Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien habló...

**-Hablaremos cuando no esté este maldito delante, nos vemos Kagome.** –Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta principal, cuando volteó la cabeza sobre sus hombros, comprobó que Kagome subía las escaleras cabizbaja y que Sesshomaru seguía en el mismo sitio con sus espadas en la mano, tal como se las dio Kagome...

Kagome subía cabizbaja las escaleras lentamente acumulando las lagrimas en sus ojos, no iba a llorar otra vez por el, no se lo merecía, el era solo un egoísta que prefiere a una chica muerta... se dirigió al ultimo dormitorio y entró en el, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana, que no tenia que ver con la del dormitorio de Sesshomaru, se apoyó en la ventana observando como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas del paisaje, una brisa fría le revolvió el flequillo. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha y como una brisa le revolvió también su flequillo y cuando observó que tenía orejas de perro... Otra vez el... finalmente las lagrimas aparecieron y ella se rindió a ellas, cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a la ventana llorando... se abrazaba a si misma... hasta que notó unos brazos calidos y fuertes que la abrazaban desde detrás y la hacían acomodarse en su pecho... sabía quien era pero no se lo creía, pensó que tal vez sería su imaginación hasta que el habló...

**-Llora todo lo que quieras...** –Ella alzó la vista nublada por las lagrimas y vio esos ojos ambarinos tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a los de Inuyasha...

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Cieloselene**

**yela01**

**XtinaOdss (x cierto xtina tu eres de Cadiz y yo soy de malaga!!)**


	6. Orgulloso Taiyoukai

**Hola a todos!! Les gustó el capitulo 5?? Espero que les guste el capitulo 6 En este capitulo resolveré algunas dudas que me hicieron en los reviews, todo forma parte de la trama Muajajaja o Bueno aquí les dejo el capi y ya saben disfruten!! D**

--

**-Llora todo lo que quieras...** –Ella alzó la vista nublada por las lagrimas y vio esos ojos ambarinos tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a los de Inuyasha...

--

Ya había pasado un rato desde que la humana se quedara dormida en sus brazos, la estrategia del youkai no había salido como el esperaba. El no solía dormir cuando buscaba a Naraku, no le gustaban las sorpresas de encontrarse a un youkai merodeándolo, por otro lado en sus terrenos, no entraban los youkais así que el podía descansar. Tenia una herida que debía reposar y necesitaba dormir, pero cuando después de la "pelea" con Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación solo se oían lamentos y llantos desde la habitación de la humana. _**Que débiles son...**_ había pensado cuando se acercó a ella, los humanos necesitan apoyo y esa chica no le dejaría dormir a menos que se tranquilizara... Lo único que se le ocurrió fue consolarla y dejarla decir todo lo que tenia acumulado dentro. En cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Inuyasha era un inútil, un idiota, un desagradecido y si el se muriera el mundo estaría mejor. Ella había llorado y gritado hasta que por fin se durmió, pero para mala suerte se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en su regazo y uno de sus brazos abrazándolo. El estaba cansado así que se quedó en aquella posición e intentó dormir. Suavemente el olor de la chica penetraba en el... No era desagradable, pero era una mezcla de dulces flores con sal y sangre seca. La chica aun llevaba la ropa con la que se la encontró, estaba sucia y rota. Se fijó entonces donde el le había clavado la espada al intentar matarla, fue directamente en el corazón, a través del jirón podía ver su piel blanca, no había cicatriz alguna solo una zona irritada. La vio respirar lentamente en alguna que otra ocasión lágrimas solitarias resbalaban. El youkai al verlas acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de la chica para secarle las lagrimas, su piel era suave como la de una niña pequeña, era calida y reconfortante. La miró un rato más antes de que cayera ante los brazos de Morfeo...

No se dio cuenta ni cuando se quedo dormida, pero sabia que no estaba en una cama, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar a causa de la luz tan fuerte, ya era de día... Y no había comido nada desde el día anterior cuando Sesshomaru la echó de la habitación. Sesshomaru... ¡Sesshomaru! Abrió los ojos de par en par, el estaba allí y... ¿la abrazaba? Kagome trató de moverse pero no quería despertarlo, estaba realmente dormido, estaba roncando ligeramente. Recordó lo que pasó anoche, Inuyasha, la pelea injusta, ella llorando y el... llegó a consolarla. Lo miró de nuevo no estaba dormido como lo hacia Inuyasha totalmente recto sino que estaba totalmente inclinado hacia delante, muy cera de Kagome. Los cabellos plateados del joven se mezclaban con los de ella, Kagome podía oler a Sesshomaru, olía totalmente a hombre... Allí no había perfumes y mucho menos Sesshomaru iba a usar uno, el olía a si mismo... Kagome vio que las marcas de sus mejillas se extendían por debajo de las orejas y la nuca. ¿Hasta donde llegaran? Observó su mano y vio las mismas marcas también allí. ¿Será que pasan por los hombros hasta allí? Volvió a mirarle la cara, le gustaba la luna creciente. Cuándo Inuyasha se convierta en youkai ¿También tendrá la luna? o ¿Es solo de Sesshomaru? Dejó de prestar atención a la luna, algo la atraía más, un brillo dorado estaba en su campo de visión... No se había dado cuenta que el se había despertado y la miraba... El no dijo nada, ella tampoco, solo se miraban, cada uno con un brillo en los ojos, el de el era frío y solitario. El brillo de ella era calido pero triste. Kagome notaba la sangre subir a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rosa, rubor que fue captado por el Youkai, el cual alzó la cabeza dejando de mirarla.

**-No siento la pierna, pesas.** –Kagome salió de su ensimismamiento y se apartó de el sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Lo siento, me quedé dormida. Estaba cansada.** –El youkai se dispuso a salir de la habitación. **–Perdona, Sesshomaru.** –El se volteó mirándola y la encontró mirando el suelo muy avergonzada. **-¿Dónde me podría bañar? Llevó sucia muchos días y debo apestar ¿verdad?**

**-Pregúntale a Rin, ella te lo dirá. Y no apestas...**

**-¿Eh?** –Kagome levantó la mirada, pero el ya no estaba allí, la ultima frase lo dijo en un susurro pero ella lo había oído, y sin darse cuenta sonrió...

Salió de la habitación, oyó la puerta de Sesshomaru cerrarse, seguramente tendría más sueño. Fue a la habitación de Rin, pero ella no estaba allí. Toda la habitación estaba ordenada y recogida. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Jaken pasando por allí.

**-¡Jaken!** –Lo llamó.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres ahora humana?**

**-Me llamo Kagome... Etto... ¿sabes donde está Rin?**

**-Ella está en el jardín trasero, recogiendo flores seguramente.**

**-Gracias**. –Salió hacia el jardín y ahí estaba ella, la pequeña estaba en cuclillas recogiendo flores silvestres que crecían alrededor de los árboles. **-¡Rin!**

**-Kagome-Sama, ¡Buenos días!**

**-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces con esas flores?**

**-Son para Sesshomaru, aunque no lo parezca le gusta el olor de las flores.**

**-¿Y como sabes que le gustan o no?**

**-Porque cuando se las llevo a la habitación, el las huele y luego las pone en la ventana para que su aroma entre dentro. Eso es porque le gusta. **–Kagome se sorprendió de lo bien que la pequeña conocía al taiyoukai.

**-Rin, ¿Dónde me ****podría bañar?**

**-En las aguas termales. Están tras ese sendero, allí no va nadie, el Señor Sesshomaru prohibió a Jaken ir allí. **

**-Muchas gracias. Volveré enseguida.** –Kagome se dispuso a seguir el sendero que estaba formado por la separación de los árboles y un camino de césped brillante, cuando apenas llevaba un par de metros caminando oyó a Rin llamarla. -**¿Eh?**

**-Señorita Kagome, no se volverá a poner esas ropas ¿no? ****Están rotas y sucias**. –Kagome se miró el uniforme, era cierto, la falda estaba sucia, rota y olía a sangre seca; su camisa estaba rasgada por al espada y llena de jirones pequeños. El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció, ahora no podría bañarse. **–Si quiere yo le puedo prestar una Yukata que me está un poco grande, vaya a lavarse y yo se lo llevo.**

**-¿En serio?** –La pequeña asintió feliz. **– ¡Gracias! **–Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. La pequeña salió corriendo hacia la casa, en cambio Kagome se dirigió a las aguas termales.

El sitio realmente era precioso, el agua fluía rodeada de rocas, incluso había una cascada, todo estaba rodeado de árboles, Kagome observó a su alrededor, sabia que aun estaba en las tierras de Sesshomaru por lo que otros youkais no podían entrar y verla, Después de haber revisado todos los alrededores, se desvistió dejando al ropa doblada a un lado, ella se introdujo en el agua, estaba en la temperatura perfecta y era bastante reconfortante. Pasó un rato desde que entró al agua y procuró quitarse con esmero las manchas. Ahora estaba recostada sobre una roca, relajada. _**"Podría quedarme aquí mucho tiempo"**_ Observó su alrededor, admirando el silencio y al belleza. _**"Tengo que regresar a la aldea, echo de menos a los chicos" **_Una lagrima surcó sus mejillas, ella rápidamente se apresuró a limpiarla. _**"No se merece que llore por el, si solo fuera un poco como su hermano... ¿Qué digo? Si Sesshomaru es peor, el odia a los humanos... El me odia" **_Escuchó unos ruidos y volteó la cabeza a ver, era Rin que traía una yukata en las manos.

**-Aquí tiene, señorita Kagome.** –Kagome se puso en pie y salió del agua, alcanzó a coger la yukata, era rosa fucsia con detalles de flores blancas dentro de hexágonos. La camisa interior **ya saben Inu la tiene color hueso y Sesshy la lleva blanca **era blanca, se colocó la Yukata encima y la ató con un cinto blanco, le quedaba la altura del muslo, al llevar siempre la minifalda de la escuela estaba acostumbrada. **–Te ves muy bonita.**

**-Gracias. Vamos a la casa ¡Me muero de hambre!**

**-Entonces estas de suerte, Sesshomaru nos trajo comida.**

Ambas caminaron en dirección a la casa, vieron a Jaken en el jardín con una cesta.

**-Aquí tienen, frutas.** –Dijo y como un rayo volvió al interior. Las chicas comieron riendo y jugando durante el resto del mediodía, al terminar la pequeña se levantó y le dijo que tenía sueño y que se echaría una siesta. Kagome ya durmió mucho en la noche por lo que estaba totalmente espabilada. Entró a la casa y la recorrió, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías y otras no se podían abrir, siguió dando vueltas por la casa pero estaba realmente aburrida, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de arreglarlo un poco, al menos lo limpiaría en modo de compensación. Al pasar frente la habitación de Sesshomaru vio la puerta entreabierta y no pudo evitar mirar en su interior, viendo a un Sesshomaru sentado respirando con dificultad y sudando a mares.

**-¡Sesshomaru!** –Ella entró corriendo a la habitación, ya la regañaría luego, ahora tenia que ayudarle. **-¿Qué te pasó?** –El solo la miró tenia el rostro crispado del dolor con la mano derecha se agarraba el costado herido. **-¿Te duele? **–El no respondió, solo desvió su mirada. **-¡Arg! Maldito sea tu orgullo Sesshomaru. Si te duele, dilo. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo ayudarte? ¿Crees que soy adivina? no Sesshomaru, no lo soy. ¡A no ser que me digas que pasa no te puedo ayudar! **–Había hablado muy rápido, sin a penas tomar tiempo para respirar y se le podía notar la vena de la frente palpitando.

**-Duele. **

**-¿Donde? ¿En el costado?** –El asintió- **Ahora regreso**. –La joven salió disparada de la habitación, a los pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso con otra sabana y plantas. –**Te cambiaré el vendaje.** –Le quitó las "vendas" observando que la herida se había vuelto a abrir y estaba infectada. Ella empezó a curarlo nuevamente. **–Hm... Está infectado, debería darte algunas medicinas. **–El la miró con cara de pocos amigos. **-¡Oh! Disculpe AMO pero si no se toma las medicinas ve preparando el testamente y dejándoselo todo a Jaken** –Habló con tal sarcasmo que el taiyoukai solo alcanzó a alzar una ceja ante tal escena. **–Tienes infestado toda la herida y no se si llegó a los órganos internos, los youkais curáis mas rápido que los humanos así que deberías estar ya curado, pero se volvió a abrir... ¿Porque?**

**-Inuyasha**

**-¿Eh? ¿Inu...yasha? Te refieres a... ¿la pelea?** –El asintió **–Quieres decir que ¿Se abrió desde anoche? **–Volvió a asentir. **–Por kami, Sesshomaru por muy taiyoukai que seas no eres inmortal. ¡Podrías haber muerto!**

**-Ni que te importara.**

**-No, pero... me importa Rin. Si tú no estuvieras ¿Que seria de ella?**

**-Sabe cuidarse, no es como los demás humanos.**

**-Pero es una niña pequeña, y si algo te pasa, ¡dejaras a una niña pequeña sola! Y a Jaken le daría un infarto si su "amo bonito" se le muere, ¿No te das cuenta que ahí gente a la que le importas?**

**-¿Y tu?**

**-¿Yo? Claro que tengo gente que me importa, mi familia, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Inu... **–Se quedó callada y volteo la vista.

**-¿Inuyasha? ¿El te importa?**

**-Antes si, ya poco me importa lo que le pase... Tienes un hermano estúpido.**

**-Al fin alguien que me comprende. **–Kagome sonrió ante el comentario. **-¡Por fin! Humana deberias sonreír más a menudo.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Porque?** –Kagome alzó la mirada y se encontró perdida entre esos ojos dorados solitarios.

**-Porque desde que llegaste pareces un fantasma que huye del recuerdo de mi hermano.** –Volvió a voltear la vista. **-¿Viste? Ese idiota te importa, quieras o no.**

**-Pero... es diferente... tu no entenderías... son cosas de humanos... Y no quiero hablar de ello.** –Kagome terminó de volver a vendarlo y se dispuso a ayudarlo con el haori cuando rozó el muñon del brazo izquierdo. **–Lo siento... por esto...**

**-No fue cosa tuya.**

**-Pero Inuyasha te hirió para protegerme.**

**-Si tanta importancia tiene, ya te lo cobraré algun ****día. ¿Ya acabaste?**

**-De veras necesitas esa medicina, pero de todas formas no tengo aquí mi mochila, tendría que ir a la aldea a por ella. **

**-Es decir, que no tengo que tomarlas ¿No?**

**-No, no dije eso. Te dije que no puedes morirte, así que haremos un pacto ¿de acuerdo?**

**-La última vez que hice un pacto con alguien, me traicionó y ahora lo estoy buscando para matarlo.**

**-Yo no soy Naraku. Bien, el pacto es este: Me llevas a la aldea donde tengo la medicina y como allí está el pozo me iré y te libraras de esta humana, y claro como no estaré puedes tomarte la medicina o no, tú eliges, pero sin ella empeorarás. ¿Trato? **–Ella extendió la mano y el la estrechó, sus pieles se tocaron, sintiendo ambos una descarga eléctrica, seguido de un burbujeo en el estomago y un suspiro salió de ambas bocas. Kagome se puso en pie toda sonrojada. Sesshomaru la observó por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. El yukata se ceñía firmemente a su contorno, le alzaba el pecho y le sumaba un poco mas de edad, el youkai la observó mientras ella recogía todo. **-¿Cuándo nos iremos?** –El no escuchaba, observaba como al agacharse para recoger la tela se acortaba un poco, pero sin dejar al descubierto nada más que las largas piernas de la muchacha. –**Sesshomaru...**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿No oías? ¿Cuándo iremos?**

**-Dentro de un rato, ****despídete de Rin, sino ella se inventará que te tiré a un río o algo así.** –Kagome rió. Asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio de la pequeña donde ella estaba arreglando las flores que había recogido rato antes.

**-Rin, ¿puedo pasar? **

**-Claro, ¿sucede algo?**

**-No, solo que me tengo ir, Rin.**

**-¿Irte? ¿Porque? ¿El señor Sesshomaru se portó mal contigo?**

**-No, el se portó muy bien. Pero tengo que volver con mis amigos y mi familia.**

**-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.** –La pequeña corrió a abrazarla.

**-Rin y si te prometo que volveré, ¿te parece bien?**

**-En serio, ¿volverás?**

**-Si. Te lo prometo, estaré fuera solo un tiempo, pero te prometo que regresaré.**** –**Al rato Kagome salió fuera del castillo donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, solo. **-¿Cómo nos iremos?**

**-Ven.** –Sesshomaru le indicó que se colocara a su lado derecho, ella obedeció y cuando estuvo a su lado, el la atrajo hacia el. **–Aquí.** –Le pasó el brazo derecho por su fina cintura y la apretó contra si**. –Agárrate fuerte.** –Ella estaba sorprendida por al cercanía que tenia con el taiyoukai, tanto que ni se enteró cuando el se convirtió en bola de luz y a los pocos minutos ella se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea. **–Te esperaré aquí. No soy bienvenido en esta aldea. **

**-Está bien, no tardaré**. –Kagome caminó hacia la aldea, algunos aldeanos la veían y la saludaban, ella siguió su camino hacia la cabaña. Escuchó voces en el interior, eran Sango y Miroku, se alegró de oírlos. Entró en la cabaña y allí estaban todos... y alguien mas. Kikyo estaba allí sentada junto a Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango estaban enojados notablemente y Shippo estaba de espaldas a Inuyasha con un chichón en la cabeza. Al llegar ella todos voltearon a verla. Ella simplemente hizo la sonrisa falsa mas grande de la historia y saludo. **–Hola chicos.**

**-¡Kagome!** –Sango corrió a abrazarla. **–Kagome, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?**

**-¿Abandonaros? ¿Eso dijiste Inuyasha? Bueno no importa, solo vine por medicina, tengo prisa. Cuando le de esta medicina regreso y te cuento todo Sango.**

**-¿Medicina? ¿Para quien?** –Inuyasha olfateó al aire y la miró seriamente. **–Acaso ¿mi hermanito se puso malito? ¿Y tu le estas cuidando? **–Todos miraron a Kagome atónitos.

**-Te equivocas, Rin está enferma. Sesshomaru es un youkai completo por tanto no enferma tan fácilmente.** –Sabia que restregarle a Inuyasha que el era un hanyou había sido un golpe bajo, pero no podía ignorar que Kikyo estaba en la cabaña. Ahora regreso. –Salió de la cabaña con la medicina en la mano. y Acudió donde el Youkai la esperaba. **–Aquí tienes, tomate una pastilla antes de dormir... Bueno tú no sueles dormir mucho... tomate una cuando se haya puesto el sol, y bebe mucha agua. Etto... Sesshomaru.**

**-Dime.**

**-Le prometí a Rin, que volvería a verla. ¿Podré? **–El se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, finalmente cerró los ojos suspirando.

**-Yo iré a buscarte, cuando quieras verla ve al Goshinboku. **

**-Gracias, Sesshomaru.** –Kagome se sentía feliz tanto que sin darse cuenta de quien era el le plantó un beso en la mejilla, ella cuando se dio cuenta se quedó quieta a escasos centímetros de su piel. El estaba atónito, volteo a verla y la vio notablemente sonrojada, alzó su mano derecha a su mejilla, estaba caliente, con su dedo pulgar acarició los labios rosados de la joven. Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia la joven y rozó sus labios con los de ella, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se estaban besando tímidamente, al principio de miraban con los ojos abierto pero cerraron los ojos saboreando la boca del otro.

**Continuará...**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**XtinaOdss**

**angelthelove501**

**GuerreraValiente**

**azulceleste**

**cieloselene**

**F3R**

**Y a todos los que lo leen aunque no dejen Review!! muchas gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo para leerme!! **


	7. ¿Porque Kagome?

Cubismo

**Hola a todos!! Lamento haber vuelto a tardar en responder pero... ¡tuve un accidente con la moto! O.o pero toy bien . solo me dañé el codo izquierdo, el hombro izquierdo, la rodilla izquierda y... mi... traserito!! :( xD Todo raspones :P pero duelen 0.0 Bueno no les aburro mas con mi vida. Sin más les dejo con el capitulo 7 de "Cambiando de bando" les aviso que va haber mucho dialogo. Espero que disfruten como siempre.**

--

**-Gracias, Sesshomaru.** –Kagome se sentía feliz tanto que sin darse cuenta de quien era el le plantó un beso en la mejilla, ella cuando se dio cuenta se quedó quieta a escasos centímetros de su piel. El estaba atónito, volteo a verla y la vio notablemente sonrojada, alzó su mano derecha a su mejilla, estaba caliente, con su dedo pulgar acarició los labios rosados de la joven. Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia la joven y rozó sus labios con los de ella, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se estaban besando tímidamente, al principio se miraban con los ojos abierto pero cerraron los ojos saboreando la boca del otro.

--

Estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, siempre fueron un grupo bastante peculiar pero la alegría siempre fue notable entre ellos. Pero de la cabaña solo salían reproches, gritos y lloros infantiles. El hanyou había entrado poco rato antes con una miko pálida y fría como la muerte cogida de la mano. Una exterminadora de demonios no había tardado en enojarse, rechazando la mano tranquilizadora de un monje algo alterado por la visita, mientras un pequeño kitsune miraba a la miko muerta con desconfianza y algo de odio. Rápidamente la discusión afloró.

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?** –Sango había explotado, se había puesto en pie y había avanzado hacia el hanyou sin tener en cuenta que Kikyo estaba presente**. -¡Kagome se va, y a ti solo se te ocurre traer a esta cualquiera! ¿Y si Kagome vuelve? ¿La esconderás? **

**-Kagome no va a volver, ella nos abandonó. **–El hanyou apretada los puños al decir esas palabras. –_**"Ella prefiere estar con el estúpido de Sesshomaru"**_

**-¿Acaso no conoces a Kagome? Ella nunca nos abandonaría.**

**-¿Y donde está, Sango? Me mandaste a por ella, y fui. Y ella se negó a venir. Nos abandonó. ¡Por mi que se quede allá!** –Esas palabras le costó que un monje furioso alzara su mano y la cruzara con la mejilla del hanyou apareciendo lentamente la marca de una fina mano.

**-Para Inuyasha. Tú no eres así. Kagome es nuestra amiga, y ella no nos abandonaría. **

**-¡Seguro que es culpa tuya, Inuyasha! **–Shippo estaba llorando y gritando en el suelo. **-¡Siempre por tu culpa Kagome sufre!** –El pequeño había escalado el cuerpo del hanyou y se había subido a su cabeza**. -¡Inuyasha eres un ESTUPIDO!**

**-¡Calla enano!** –En la cabeza del pequeño apareció un chichón.

**-¡Quiero que vuelva kagome! **–El pequeño se quedó dormido sentado de espaldas a todos.

**-¿Y porque está ella aquí?** –Miroku no disimuló su desagrado, la azabache era su amiga y el sabia el daño que Kikyo le hacia constantemente.

**-Ella también ve los fragmentos de la esfera, ella nos ayudará a matar a Naraku. –**Hanyou y miko se sentaron junto al grupo.

**-Y supongo que no se atreverá a comerse nuestras almas cuando estemos descuidados ¿no?** –Sango soltaba chispas por los ojos, seguro que de haber podido le habría dicho a Kirara que se la comiera.

**-Sanguito relájate un poco.** –Miroku le tomó una mano, cuando las cortinas de la cabaña se abrieron mostrando a Kagome que después de unos segundos sonrió evidentemente falsamente.

**-Hola chicos.** –Sango no esperó más, era ella. La abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**-¡Kagome! Kagome, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?**

**-¿Abandonaros? ¿Eso dijiste Inuyasha? Bueno no importa, solo vine por medicina, tengo prisa. Cuando le de esta medicina regreso y te cuento todo Sango.**

**-¿Medicina? ¿Para quien?** –Inuyasha la olfateó notablemente**. –"El olor de Sesshomaru esta mezclado con el de ella ¿Cómo de cerca estuvieron?"**-Sus puños se apretaron más **–Acaso ¿mi hermanito se puso malito? ¿Y tu le estas cuidando? **–Todos miraron a Kagome atónitos.

**-Te equivocas, Rin está enferma. Sesshomaru es un youkai completo por tanto no enferma tan fácilmente.**-Ese golpe fue muy doloroso, para el. Ella sabia lo que le dolía el ser un hanyou.-**Ahora regreso.**

_**-"¿Por eso está con el? ¿Por qué el es un youkai completo?"**_ –La mente de Inuyasha divagaba. A los pocos minutos que Kagome salió de la cabaña, el la siguió hasta algo mas afuera de la aldea. Los vio. Estaban juntos, ella la hablaba sonriente, a Inuyasha le sorprendió la facilidad de ella para hablar con el, actuaban como si se conocieran de siempre. No oía lo que decían, se había colocado a mucha distancia para que el taiyoukai no lo detectara. Ella sonrió enormemente y le besó en la mejilla, no le gustó nada esa acción pero, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los vio acercándose cada vez más hasta que los vio besándose. No quería mirar pero no podía evitarlo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se separaron un poco, sus pulmones les pedían aire. Kagome tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía mirarlo a la cara, ni siquiera sabia a donde mirar, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. El taiyoukai no mostraba ningún sentimiento a pesar de que su interior era un remolino de sensaciones y de reproches. No permaneció ni un segundo más allí, se volteó y se marchó. La pobre miko se quedó allí unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que el se había marchado.

_**-"¿Por qué hice eso? La verdad es que sabia bien..." **_–Caminó de vuelta a la aldea, iba en trance hasta que su atención se dirigió hacia un haori rojo. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella. **–Inuyasha**.

**-¿Por qué Kagome?** –Inuyasha susurraba pero era fácil de oírlo.

**-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?**

**-¿Es por que el es un youkai completo? Si fuera así, no me importaría, pero podría haber sido Kouga, no Sesshomaru. Ha sido para vengarte de mi ¿no?**

**-Inu... Yasha... Yo... ¡Y a ti que te importa! –**La alteraba, quería correr y abrazarlo pero luego recordaba las noches llorando, el dolor que sentía tan grande como para pedirle a Sesshomaru que la matara.

**-¡Me importa! Sabes quien es el, es despiadado, un asesino, y en cuanto te descuides te matará.**

**-Sé muy bien a lo que el está dispuesto a hacerme. Sé que es capaz de matarme...** –La voz de la miko temblaba de frustración, quería echarle en cara tantas cosas - **Pero el al menos dice las cosas a la cara, si quiere que me vaya lo dice. No como otro que solo quiere que vaya con el como brújula mágica para los fragmentos. Aunque veo que ya has encontrado una sustituta. **

**-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Se te contagio el frío de mi hermano?**

**-No, el no tiene la culpa de nada. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el me ayuda? La culpa es tuya. **

**-Pero...**

**-Inuyasha, regresemos. Quiero hablar con todos. Me voy unos días.** –No dio tiempo al hanyou a reprocharle más, ella continuó caminando en dirección a la aldea. Entró a la cabaña y kitsune saltó a sus brazos rápidamente. **–¡Shippo!**

**-¡KAGOME! ¡Te extrañé tanto! **–El pequeño abrazaba a la azabache con todas sus fuerzas. **-¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Pues...** –Kagome miró a su alrededor, todos miraban expectantes su respuesta, luego miró a Inuyasha, estaba sentado junto a Kikyo. **–Es que el día que desaparecí me asustó un youkai y empecé a correr y a correr, y cuando me dí cuenta me había perdido. Por suerte Rin-Chan estaba cerca, y fui con ella. No sabía donde estaba, así que Sesshomaru me acompañó. **

**-Pero, Inuyasha dijo...**

**-Kagome, ¿tomamos un baño juntas?** –La exterminadora no quería interrumpir al pequeño, pero ella sabia que esa historia estaba muy mal elaborada.

**-¡Yo también!**

**-No, Shippo. Sango y yo solas. Otro día te bañarás conmigo, ¿ok?**

**-Ok. **–el pequeño kitsune no tuvo mas que aguantarse.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las chicas estaban en las aguas termales, ambas estaban calladas todo el rato. Cuando las dos entraron al agua, Sango se la quedo mirando interrogante.

**-¿Qué pasó en realidad, Kagome?** –La pregunta no la sorprendió, pero si al seriedad que usaba su amiga.

**-No pude mentirte ¿no? Me conoces bien.**

**-Creo que todos se dieron cuenta de que tu historia no encaja bien. Cuéntame.**

**-Ah... Sango, te contaré con una condición.** –La exterminadora asintió. **–No puedes ir a recriminarle a Inuyasha.** –La exterminadora puso cara de pocos amigos, pero finalmente asintió. **–El día que me "fui" vi a Inuyasha con Kikyo, es verdad, ya los había visto antes, pero estaba ya cansada de esperarle así que salí corriendo de allí, me caí y me perdí. Al rato vi a Sesshomaru por allí y... yo...** –dudó unos minutos antes de revelarle a su amiga. **–Le pedí que me matara.** –Sango se tapó la boca con las manos mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. **–Inuyasha no sabe esta parte... **

**-Pero... Tu estás...** –La chica aprovechó el silencio de la narradora para exponer la gran duda que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

**-Si, estoy viva. Sesshomaru se equivocó de espada. Usó a Tenseiga. Después de eso me "uní" al grupo, porque no sabía donde estaba, llegamos al castillo de él. Allí paso de todo. Me equivoqué de habitación y acabé en la suya, le llamé torpe, y por poco no me mata de nuevo, le curé una herida que tenia en el costado, tiene buen cuerpo la verdad, luego llegó Inuyasha y quería matar a Sesshomaru, pobrecito el con una herida y su hermano lo venía a matar, le rompí el suelo de la casa con un o-su-wa-ri luego volvió a mi habitación para consolarme y se quedó dormido encima mío, tiene los ojos mas bonitos que Inuyasha. Luego le volví a curar la herida porque el inútil de Inu le hizo daño de nuevo, y hablamos muy seguido. Luego me trajo aquí.** –Había relatado todo a una velocidad vertiginosa, Sango tenía cara de lerda con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. **- ¿Que?**

**-Entonces… ¿Has estado con Sesshomaru todo este tiempo?**

**-Si. Aunque yo me quería ir de allí, siempre pasaba algo que me retenía más.**

**-Y, ¿no será que tu querías quedarte?**

**-¿Eh? Como se te ocurre, soy humana así que él me odia. De seguro me hubiera matado rápido de no ser porque yo si sé curarle la herida.**

**-Y para curarle la herida, ¿Cómo de cerca estuvieron? –**La exterminadora se aproximó a su amiga al punto que sus brazos se rozaban **-¿Así?**

**-Esto… pues sí algo así.** –Sabía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara, al recordar el sabor de sus labios…

**-Kagome, ¿estas bien?**

**-¿Eh? Si… ¡Ay! Sango ha pasado algo y no se porque lo he hecho…**

**-Amiga no me asustes, ¿Qué pasó?**

**-Yo… Yo… He… Bes… Besado a…**

**-¿A Inuyasha?**

**-No… A Sesshomaru…**

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Xtina0dds**

**Guerreravaliente**

**Azulceleste**

**Cieloselene**

**kanna white**

**F3R**


	8. Acechando

**Hola a todos!! Lamento haber tardado D fue por falta de inspiración :S Muchas gracias por sus review!! Me e4ncanta recibirlos Creo que este capitulo me salió un poquito largo espero k les guste tanto como a mi No me entretengo más y aki les dejo: ****"Cambiando de Bando" ****Besos y abrazos!!**

--

Un taiyoukai corría en dirección a su palacio totalmente confuso, _**"¿Porque? ¿Porque?"**_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, _**"Ella solo es una insignificante humana, cierto que tiene buen cuerpo pero sigue siendo una simple humana".**_ Se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, los notaba aun calientes, _**"Ese beso...fue... ella no besa como las youkais"**_Aun recordaba como la había agarrado de la fina cintura, sintiéndola tan débil entre sus brazos _**"Los humanos son tan frágiles..." **_La había mirado a los ojos mientras sus labios se rozaban _**"Su mirada... ya no tenía ese brillo... esa tristeza..." **_Luego se separaron y ella lo miró con esa mirada, los ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, tan avergonzada_**. "Ni que fuera la primera... ¡Eso es! Le he robado su primer beso."**_ Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del taiyoukai, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría o satisfacción, era una sonrisa de superioridad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La exterminadora aun no salía de su asombro. La revelación de su amiga era demasiado grande para su comprensión.

**-Explícame de nuevo, que no entendí.**

**-¡Sango! Ya te lo he dicho. He-besado-a-Sesshomaru.** –Hacia una gran pausa entre palabra y palabra para ver si así su amiga se enteraba-. **Bastante tengo con cargar con la vergüenza, que te lo tengo que explicar con un plano.**

**-Si, por favor, ****explícame como a un niño pequeño, porque no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que se besaron? ¿No que tu estabas enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿El no es un asesino? Amiga como se te ocurre ¡enamorarte de Sesshomaru!**

**-¡EH! yo no estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru, ni mucho menos. **–El sonrojo era evidente en las mejillas de la miko**-. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: No, no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha ya, intento olvidarle.** –Hizo una pausa poniendo en orden sus ideas, hablar de Inuyasha no le sentaba bien-. **Nos besamos si, pero yo creo que fue por atracción física, no niegues que es guapo. **–Su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole aprobación**-. Y desde que estuve con ellos, no le vi matar a ningún inocente, bueno excepto a mí, pero es distinto.**

**-Amiga entonces solo tengo una pregunta más.** –La miró con cara de pocos amigos pero aun así asintió-. **Ese yukata, ¿Te lo dio Sesshomaru?**

**-No, me lo dio Rin. Mis ropas quedaron destrozadas y lo único por allí era ropa de ella, ese yukata le estaba grande y me lo presto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Porque aun no se como Miroku no te atacó. Kagome ese yukata es muy provocativo.**

**-¿Tu crees?** –Su asombro era notable ya que recordaba que llevaba puesto el yukata cuando curó por última vez al taiyoukai-. **Pues no me quedan más uniformes aquí, menos mal que vuelvo a mi época.**

**-¿Vuelves? ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-Creo que tres días. Bueno amiga será mejor que regresemos.** –Ambas se vistieron y volvieron a la aldea con los demás. Allí Shippo las esperaba y en cuanto vio a Kagome saltó a abrazarla, la miko correspondió al abrazo del kitsune-. **Mi dulce Shippo...**

**-Te eché de menos, no vuelvas a irte.** –El silencio de la azabache respondió al pequeño-. **¡Te vuelves a ir! ¿Porque?**

**-Porque tengo exámenes, la comida ninja se está acabando y necesito ropa limpia. También medicina...** –Lo ultimo lo dijo para si misma-._** "Seguro que no se la tomará"**_ –Se volteó buscando con la mirada a Inuyasha-. **Dame un fragmento.** –El hanyou sabía para qué y no le preguntó simplemente le entregó una piedrecilla rosada.

**-¿Me traerás algún regalo?** –Le preguntó el Kitsune con ojos vidriosos.

**-¡Claro!** –Kagome recogió todas sus cosas y fue con Shippo hacia el pozo devora huesos, una vez allí se arrojó despidiendo con la mano al pequeño. Después de sentir la sensación tan familiar de flotar entre una época y otra se encontró en el templo de su familia, había echado de menos su casa y su familia mas que nunca. Subió la escalera improvisada por su abuelo y salió al exterior. Allí el sol le acariciaba la piel, sin quemarla y sin darse cuenta evocó el recuerdo de ese beso con el ojidorado...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha estaba en la cabaña junto a Kikyo mirando su piel, blanca pero hermosa a su manera, añoraba la belleza que antaño tuvo pero seguía amándola, había sido testigo de cómo su amiga Kagome se marchaba a su época otra vez, pero esta vez no podía refunfuñarle como hacia cuando ella se marchaba, su Kikyo estaba allí, y solo le importaba ella. ¡Podía acabarse el mundo mientras ella estuviera a su lado! Más tarde había visto como la exterminadora salía de la cabaña no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria. "¿De que hablarían estas dos?"

**-Kikyo, ahora regreso.** –Se dispuso a levantarse pero la antigua miko le agarró la manga de su haori.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Quiero hablar con Sango. ¿Puedo?**

**-No. Quédate conmigo.**

**-No digas tonterías, Kikyo. Ahora regreso.** –Con un movimiento brusco, demasiado brusco quizás, se desasió de ella. Salió de la cabaña y caminó siguiendo el camino de su no tan amiga ahora. Ella estaba vestida con su traje de exterminadora y lanzaba el boomerang una y otra vez atrapándolo con extrema facilidad-. **¡Sango! **–La llamó y la chica se reunió con el con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?**

**-No es necesario que me hables así**. –Dijo con voz abatida.

**-¿Cómo esperas que te hable? Lo sé todo. Kagome me lo contó TODO. **

**-¿Según ella que es TODO?**

**-No tengo por que contarte cosas que son solo asuntos suyos. Pero hay algo que** **quiero hacer...** –El peliplateado iba a preguntarle que era, pero un sonoro golpe y la quemazón que sentía en la mejilla izquierda le respondieron la pregunta.

**-Supongo que me lo merezco ¿no?**

**-No, Inuyasha. Te mereces más. Pero se lo dejo a ella. Inuyasha, ¿no te das cuenta? Esta sufriendo, y ¿Tu que haces? Traes al motivo de su tristeza aquí. **

**-Kikyo no tiene nada que ver.**

**-Si tiene que ver. Por culpa de vosotros dos Kagome ahora podría estar...** –Calló pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado atento a sus palabras, algo le pasó a Kagome, ella al fin y al cabo era su amiga**-. Olvídalo.**

**-¿Qué pasa Sango?**

**-Nada. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntarle a Kagome. **–Inuyasha se dio media vuelta**-. ¡Inuyasha! Ahora no. Cuando ella regrese, déjala pensar tranquila.**

**-¿Qué tiene que pensar? O mejor dicho, ¿En quién tiene que pensar?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –La morena se dio cuenta que los puños del hanyou se cerraban bruscamente.

**-¿Acaso no te contó que anda detrás de mi hermanito?**

**-¡Ella no anda detrás de el! ¿Quien te crees que es Kagome? ¿Una cualquiera? Si ella besó a Sesshomaru es asunto de ella. **

**-Dejemos el tema.** –El hanyou se volteo dejando a una Sango muy alterada. De repente se dio cuenta de una presencia muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, se volteó encontrándose con un monje muy conocido, sobre todo por su corazón.

**-Miroku...** –El monje la miró con dulzura-. **¿Desde cuando llevas ahí?**

**-Mi querida Sango, la bofetada que le diste al pobre de Inu ****se ha escuchado por toda la aldea...** –El enojo de la chica disminuyó un poco ante las palabras del monje-. **Debió de ser muy duró lo que te dijo para que le golpearas así. ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?**

**-Lo de siempre, Kagome.**

**-Comprendo. **

**-Estoy muy preocupada por ella, Miroku.** –Una rabiosa lágrima se asomó por los ojos oscuros de la exterminadora**-. Él solo sabe hacerle sufrir.**

**-Mi Sango, pero ella es muy fuerte y tú lo sabes.** –El monje se aproximó la chica con cautela**-. ¿Puedo? Sin perversiones.** –Le extendió los brazos y ella acudió a ellos en dos pasos-. **No me gusta verte llorar... Me partes el alma en mil pedazos. –**Se sentaron la sombra de un árbol donde el monje la acunaba como a una niña pequeña, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído hasta que ella cansada se quedó dormida y el solo se quedó observándola y cuidándola. **–Siempre estaré a tu lado.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba sentada en su escritorio rodeada de libros de varias materias, y una gran lista pegada a la pared con todos los temas claves para el examen de mañana, ¡Menos mal que Hoyo siempre la ayuda con los deberes! En cuanto llegó llamó por teléfono a sus amigas para preguntarles cuando tenían un examen y seguido llamó a Hoyo para pedirle los apuntes. Ahora era de noche, había cenado algo ligero y estaba enfrascada en su libro de Historia. No le atraía nada la trama del libro y llevaba ya un buen rato estudiando así que se dio unos minutos de relax. Cerró los libros y abrió la ventana para que la brisa nocturna le despejara la mente. La noche era silenciosa y no pudo evitarlo, recuerdos sobre un hanyou volvieron a ella. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, de las peleas, de los gritos, de todo. Pero al fin no salió ninguna lágrima de sus ojos, lo único que la reconfortaba de cierto modo era... él. Alzó la mirada y allí estaba, la luna, era igual a la que el tenia en su frente, parecía una sonrisa, **"Es como si la luna reemplazara su propia sonrisa..."** Recordó el beso, su primer beso, siempre se imaginó que sería Inuyasha el dueño de ese primer beso, pensó en lo que sintió en ese momento... asombro, vergüenza, miedo, pero por encima de todo había seguridad, nada le podía pasar si el la tenía entre sus brazos, pensar en él la relajaba. **"Ah... Que tonta... Recuerda una cosita Kagome... Eres humana... Él odia a los humanos" **Había empezado a sentir algo por el youkai, pobre chica, siempre se enamoraba de quien no debía... Con ese mal sabor de boca regresó a sus estudios.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El sol la cegaba, estaba tumbada sobre algo suave y blandito, no sabía cuando se había quedado dormida, intentó abrir los ojos a pesar de la luz implacable. Entonces vio sobre lo que estaba tumbada. Miroku. La abrazaba como si fuera un tesoro muy frágil, el seguía dormido profundamente, ella intentó soltarse de su abrazo sin despertarlo pero fue en vano.

**-****Mm... ¿Qué pasa?** –Su voz adormecida provocó una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

**-Nada, sigue durmiendo.** –Se quedó observándolo con un toque de desconfianza, conocía al monje lo suficiente como para saber que este aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para propasarse con ella, pero no fue así, des pues de mucho rato el chico el único movimiento que hizo fue rascarse la cara.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se había levantado temprano por una vez en su vida para no llegar tarde a la escuela, ya que faltaba a clase a menudo ¡Que menos que ser puntual! Caminaba en dirección a la escuela escuchando a los pajaritos despertarse, podía apreciar que varios pétalos de Sakura caían de los árboles de su alrededor. Todo era hermoso y relajante pero aun así no podía evitar la sensación de que alguien la miraba a escondidas, se volteó en varias direcciones buscando a su fisgón pero no vio nada, intentó sentir su presencia pero por allí circulaban muchos animales y coches. Siguió su camino atenta a cualquier sensación pero dejó de sentir esa incomodidad. Dejo de pensar en ello y siguió su camino a la escuela.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-"Casi me descubre"** –Se ocultaba en las sombras de un callejón**. –"Ya falta poco..."**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se despertó sabiendo que ella ya estaba despierta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, mirándolo con infinito cariño.

**-Buenos días, dormilón.** –La voz de Sango sonaba dulce sobre el murmullo de los animales del lugar.

**-Bueno ****días, ¿Llevas mucho despierta?**

**-"Bastante"** –Pensó-. **Solo un ratito.**

**-¿Estas mejor?**

**-Si. Gracias.**

**-No tienes porque darlas. Eres importante para mí y lo sabes.** –El monje levantó la mano lentamente, dándole a tiempo para comprender que iba a hacer. La chica simplemente sonrió al sentir su mano contra su mejilla sintiendo una dulce caricia. Era la primera vez que el chico se mostraba respetuoso con ella y eso le gustaba.

**-Te prefiero así.**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-Prefiero que hagas estas cosas que propasarte.** -El chico no pudo soltar una risita picarona.

**-Pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de mi mano maldita, lo sabes.**

**-Pues prefiero que encierres esa mano.**

**-Lo que tú mandes. **–Se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos, pero era un silencio agradable, que fue roto por el rugido de ambos estómagos-. **Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.**

**-Buena idea. **–Él la ayudó a incorporarse y juntos fueron a la aldea cogidos de la mano.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sin darse cuenta Kagome ya habían pasado los tres días, el examen le salió bastante mal, no podía evitar pensar que debía hablar con Sesshomaru. Ahora estaba en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila amarilla. Se dirigió a la silla donde tenia los uniformes y se dio cuenta de que el yukata de Rin estaba allí lavado y planchado. **"Gracias mamá"** Se había olvidado completamente del traje y debía devolvérselo a su dueña. Metió dulces y algunos juguetes para Shippo, también metió una muñeca nueva que había comprado para Rin. Y Por ultimo pero no menos importante metió su botiquín, con varias medicinas. Una vez guardó todo se dirigió al pozo y se lanzó a él. Después de sentir la sensación de siempre, subió a fuera y respiró hondo el aire puro de los bosques sin contaminar. **"¿Qué debo hacer primero? ¿Ir a la aldea o ir con Sesshomaru?" **Lo pensó unos momentos y se dio cuenta que tenía que atender su herida y que quizás sería mejor hablar con el primero antes de ir a la aldea. Caminó en dirección al Goshinboku, sabía como funcionaba el olfato de los youkais por lo que pasó su mano por la corteza del árbol impregnándolo de su olor. Se sentó en las raíces del árbol esperando.

**-Kagome.** –No miró a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, esa voz fría solo podía ser de...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Kannawhite: ****sip toy en cemzoo tu tmb estas alli?? o.o cual es tu nick? Muchas gracias!!**

**azulceleste: **Muchas gracias

**Mitsuki Himura: **very thank you!!

**F3R**: Gracias!! Muchas Gracias!!

**Zetcha Abranara: **Muchas gracias amiga!!

**LoversxPrincess93**: no llores!! Muchas gracias!!

**Guerreravaliente: **K no te de un paro cardiaco!! Muchisimas gracias!!

**Besos y abrazos para todos!**


	9. A casa

Hola a todos!! Lamento la tardanza!! pero me envicié a un libro llamado crepuscuo, luego leí luna nueva, luego eclipse y recien acabé amanecer!! Ya lo terminé todo. Bueno y aquí les traje un capitulo más de "CAmbiando de bando" este es el capi... 9!! en el 10 habrá sorpresa!! Espero que os guste!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Kagome.** –No miró a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, esa voz fría solo podía ser de...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Kykio... ¿Qué quieres ahora?** –La miko observó a su reencarnación largo rato, sus ojos oscuros penetraron en los de ella, no respondió enseguida a la pregunta realizada, tardó unos minutos en los cuales la azabache había resoplado al menos tres veces.

**-Quiero hablar contigo.** –Kagome no respondió nada por lo que prosiguió-.** Quiero que quede claro una cosa, Inuyasha es mío.**

**-Eso no lo dudo. Pero, tranquila, yo no lo quiero. Puedes quedártelo.**

**-Me parece bien, porque pienso llevarlo al infierno conmigo. **–Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como si ella lo gritara.

**-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! **

**-Si puedo y lo haré.** –Sus fuerzas flaquearon un momento y agradeció seguir estando sentada, la miró a la cara y vio ese odio y esa superioridad que tenía cada vez que la veía cerca de su peor enemigo, Naraku.

**-Aun estas con él, ¿verdad? ¡Estás con Naraku!** –Una fugaz sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la pálida miko.

**-Piensa lo que quieras, hazte tu propio cuento si así te duele menos pero créeme que esta es la verdad: Inuyasha me ama a mí y morirá para que estemos juntos.** –La maldita lágrima que llevaba un rato reteniendo se escapó de su encierro y rodó silenciosa-. **¿Qué veo? ¿Lloras? **–Kagome la ignoró secándose rápidamente la traviesa lágrima-. **¿Acaso aun lo amas?**

**-No.** –Ni ella misma se creía ese hecho cuando salió la respuesta de sus labios, pero ella no lo amaba, al menos no como antes, ahora solo era una cicatriz en su corazón, una cicatriz dolorosa-. **¿Él lo sabe? ¿Sabe que lo matarás?**

**-Querida... fue idea suya.** –Otra vez. Las malditas lágrimas no se quedaban en su sitio, se sentía una débil por mostrarle esas lágrimas a su contrincante. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba dispuesta a irse del lugar, no quería tener más información sobre el suicidio de su ex-amado Inuyasha-. **¿Ya huyes? Solo sabes hacer eso. Como cuando intentaste suicidarte... **–No era posible, ella no podía saberlo. Volteó a mirarla con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas y notando como la sangre le abandonaba la cara-. **Si, lo sé todo. Deberías vigilar mejor donde contarle los chismes a tu amiga. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha si supiera que su hermano fue capaz de matarte? De seguro se enoja mucho...**

**-¡No! ¡No puedes decirle nada!** –Sabía como acabaría la situación, Inuyasha buscaría a Sesshomaru para luchar y la pelea siempre tendría el mismo resultado: Uno de los dos caería. No importaba cual fuera, no soportaría que Inuyasha muriera por su culpa, pero por otro lado no soportaría ver a Sesshomaru muerto, _**"Sesshomaru"**_ Pensó y las mariposas del estomago hicieron acto de presencia, sonrojándola levemente. Pero entonces recordó que estaba allí con Kykio-.** ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?**

**-Es fácil querida, vete. Vuelve a tu época y no regreses, nunca debiste venir aquí. ¡Esta es mi época!**

**-¡También la mía! ¡No pienso irme! **

**-Eso ya lo veremos, estupida**. –Salió de allí corriendo en dirección a la aldea cargada de odio. Kagome permaneció allí unos minutos más aturdida, de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo alguna lagrima recorría la fina piel de sus mejillas, estaba concentrada para no llorar que no sintió la presencia de un Taiyoukai.

**-¿Otra vez llorando?** –Abrió los ojos, el estaba allí como siempre, frío e imperturbable, lo miró fijamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

**-No estoy llorando, es que se me metió algo en el ojo.** –El no respondió, sin invitación se sentó al lado de la chica lentamente-. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me llamaste, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Cierto.** –estaba tan irritada por la conversación con Kykio que se había olvidado porque estaba allí, y como un mazo lo recordó: el beso. De repente apartó la vista de la de él y se sonrojo notablemente. El se había dado cuenta, además de que podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. **-¿Cómo está Rin?** –Preguntó la joven intentando cambiar de pensamientos.

**-Bien.** –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo un silencio corto, algo incomodo. Que asombrosamente fue roto por el-. **¿Para que me llamaste?**

**-Yo... eh... esto... yo no...** –Se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras correctas pero entonces recordó una cosa-. **¡Ah! Enséñame la herida.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-La herida. De seguro no la cuidaste y ni te tomarías la medic...** –Se calló al ver que el se ponía en pie y se desprendía del haori mostrando un torso perfecto, terso y musculoso-. **Al fin, te curaste.**

**-No me subestimes humana.** –Lo miró con infinito odio al pronunciar la palabra humana, la hacia sentirse inferior y débil.

**-KA-GO-ME. ¿Te lo tengo que anotar?** –Para su sorpresa observó como el youkai ponía los labios en tensión evitando sonreír-. **Yo no le veo la gracia. ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti que a cada rato alguien te diga "Demonio"?**

**-Me lo dicen constantemente. Es lo que soy, un demonio. Y los humanos no deberían estar cerca de los demonios.** –La miró intensamente alzando las cejas, advirtiéndola. Pero ella no le hizo caso y en tono de burla de respondió.

**-Ah, pero yo no soy humana, soy Kagome. Y Kagome puede estar con quien ella quiera.**

**-¿Incluso conmigo?** -La pobre chica no era consciente de que el taiyoukai se aproximaba lentamente a ella mientras hablaban.

**-Si, incluso con...** –Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa frase, tenia que hablar con el por lo del beso pero y si se enojaba... y si se burlaba de ella por darle importancia-. **Sesshomaru.**

**-¿Mm?** –El seguía a una corta distancia de ella y ahora ambos podían rozar sus brazos mientras se miraban perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

**-¿Por qué...? Esto...**

**-¿Por qué te besé?** –Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando el decía la pregunta sonaba tan normal, tan obvia. Ella asintió lentamente-. **Supongo que... pasó.** –Ella suspiró relajando los hombros en clara señal de desilusión, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no la odiara como humana-. **¿Acaso esperabas otro motivo?**

**-No es eso... Es solo que... ¿Tú me odias?**

**-¿Porque lo dices?**

**-¡Obvio! Soy humana, y tú los odias, por tanto: Me odias.**

**-¿Acaso es importante si te odio o no?**

**-No suele ser muy cómodo saber que hay alguien que te odia, ¿sabes?**

**-Bueno... Será mejor que no responda entonces a tu pregunta.** –Ella se estremeció sospechando porque no quería decírselo.

**-Será mejor que vuelva a la aldea, tengo que hablar con... él.** –Terminó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

**-Que te sea leve pues.** –Ambos se levantaron del árbol, Kagome se volteo en dirección a la aldea alejándose lentamente-. **Puedes volver a llamarme, cuando quieras ver a Rin. **

**-Gracias Sesshomaru.** –Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, porque sabia que en cuanto se volteara las mariposas del estomago volverían y ella solo desearía volver a besarlo y de seguro el la rechazaría. No tardó mucho en llegar a la cabaña donde estaban sus amigos, otra vez se oían voces alzadas pero esta vez era gritos conocidos.

**-¡Monje pervertido!** –Se escuchó junto al sonido de un golpe sordo.

**-Yo no hice nada Sanguito, fue mi mano maldita**. –Kagome abrió más la cortina de la puerta desde donde podía ver la cara amoratada del pobre Miroku, todos se reían de la tan conocida escena, Inuyasha estaba allí mirando ausente el vacío.

**-Inuyasha, ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.** –Todos allí presente se voltearon al mencionado, este simplemente asintió y caminó fuera de la cabaña junto la joven humana.

**-Yo también quería hablar contigo.** –Anduvieron un rato alejándose de la cabaña se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol-. **Kagome... **

**-Inuyasha, lo que me dijo Kikyo... ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que te vas con ella al infierno?** –No sabía de donde sacó las fuerzas para poder preguntarle sin llorar, pero consiguió retener las lágrimas.

**-Si, es cierto. Lo he pensado mucho y cuando reunamos todos los fragmentos me iré con ella**. –El silencio los embargó a ambos, Kagome se estremecía a cada momento e Inuyasha tenía mil preguntas que hacerle pero tenía que tener cuidado si quería que ella respondiera-. **Kagome... ¿Estas enamorada de él?**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! No. **

**-¿Entonces porque le besaste?**

**-¡A ti no te importa! Beso a quien yo quiera, tu no eres nadie para decirme a quien beso a quien no.**

**-Creía que era tu amigo... Y como tu amigo que se supone que soy y "su" hermano te digo que no es buena idea estar con él. Es peligroso, podría matarte.**

**-Ese es mi problema, yo también creía que era tu amiga. Y como tu amiga que se supone que soy y "su" reencarnación te digo que ella no es de fiar. Ella sigue con Naraku, va a traicionarte y no te das cuenta**. –Ambos alzaban la voz al aire, aunque estaban cerca no se miraban a la cara.

**-¿Tan mal te cae Kikyo? ¡¿Tan mal como para pedirle que se fuera con Naraku?!**

**-Yo no le dije eso...** –Kagome se levantó mirándolo a la cara-. **Nunca. Nunca le dije nada de eso, fue ella quien quería echarme de esta época, chantajeándome.**

**-¿Chantajeándote? ¿Con qué?** –El hanyou se puso en pie quedando frente a la miko.

**-Con nada.** –Volteó con la mirada al suelo mordiéndose la lengua por bocazas.

**-¿Qué has hecho Kagome?** –Él la agarró por las muñecas fuertemente.

**-Me haces... daño... Inuyasha...** –Intentaba soltarse pero el apretaba más.

**-¡Dímelo!** –Estaba rojo de ira.

**-Suéltame... ¡Inuyasha!** –Los ojos de hanyou parpadearon un instante de dorados a rojos, y seguirían así de no ser porque llegó alguien.

**-Suéltala.** –Sesshomaru estaba detrás de Kagome sujetándola del hombro, el hanyou aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para que ella corriera a esconderse detrás de el taiyoukai-. **¿Estás bien?** –Susurró lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara.

**-Estoy bien.** –Se miró las muñecas enrojecidas le escocían pero más le dolía el hecho de que fuera SU Inuyasha quien le había hecho daño, el suelo se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado.

**/**

Notaba el aire frío acariciarle la cara, estaba muy cómoda aunque un poco aturdida tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru mientras volaban. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se encontró con su mirada dorada y fría.

**-¿Ya despertaste?** –Volvió la vista al cielo, volaban a una gran velocidad, podia notar el corazón de él impasible, el cual la relajaba.

-**Ehm... Si... ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-A casa.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a:**

F3R

pss

azulceleste

RubyMoon.Li

Kikuyo-Sama

Lady Death 06

cieloselene

XtinaOdss

Guerraravaliente

Silvemy89

* * *

Y por fa Reviews!! buenos malos o peores no me importa!!

**"Un review una ilusion"**


	10. Perdon por la tardanza

Lo siento... se que e estado ausente tanto tiempo.... en concreto 11 meses casi. pero tiene una explicación.

Me quede embarazada y tuve al bebe y e estado muy ocupada... bueno aun sigo muy ocupada jejeje pero queria daros las gracias por seguir este fic que por supuesto pienso seguir en seguida, el capitulo 10 será emocionante y larguisimo!!!

De veras, disculpad la tardanza taaaan grande. espero que ya no tarde tanto de un capitulo a otro.

Quiero dar las gracias a:

nachi123

Isuldory

pytuda1622

Didi love

goshi

Artemis

animegirl sakura2

Lady Death06

sayuri-chan-aly

Nanaccs

XtinaOdss

GuerreraValiente

Darkanae

AZUL D CULLEN

summergirl12

SesshoMamorUyashaGF

Silemy89

Bueno contaros que por ahora el capitulo 10 ocupa 8 paginas en un documento Word, y aun no esta acabado asi que espero que sea lo suficientemente largo.

muchos besos y abrazos a todos!!!!!


	11. ¿Porque me besas?

Hola a todos!!! lo prometido es deuda!! aki teneis el capitulo 10! con 10 paginas en un documento Word! Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, no esperaba encontrar tantos reviews en un solo dia. Les cuento que mi bebe es un varon que **se llama Álvaro y tiene 2 meses solo**. (por si alguien quiere verlo es la nueva imagen que tengo como avatar en mi perfil) Voy a aprovechar cuando tome su siesta a escribir el Fan fic. De veras muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!! besos!!!

**[TEngo que avisar que hay un poco de lemon, que por cierto no se me da muy bien.... no dire entre quienes obviamente!!!]**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Notaba el aire frío acariciarle la cara, estaba muy cómoda aunque un poco aturdida tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru mientras volaban. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se encontró con su mirada dorada y fría.

**-¿Ya despertaste?** –Volvió la vista al cielo, volaban a una gran velocidad, podía notar el corazón de él impasible, el cual la relajaba.

-**Ehm... Si... ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-A casa.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No se había marchado de la aldea porque contaba con volvérsela a encontrar para darle un mensaje de parte de Rin **« Le regalaba el yukata », **se había olvidado completamente del mensaje en cuanto la vio y olió el olor a sal que últimamente no la abandonaba. Ahora vagaba por los alrededores agradeciendo secretamente a Rin por el regalo para Kagome, ese yukata le quedaba realmente bien, dejaba de verse frágil, y el color del yukata resaltaba su tono de piel. Sus pensamientos vagaban cuando oyó su voz, hablaba con el asqueroso de su medio-hermano, podría olerlo a kilómetros de allí. Se aproximó un poco, lo bastante para no ser detectado, por un lado quería enterarse de la conversación pero por otro quería vigilarla porque podía sentir de nuevo el olor salado y podía ver como retenía las lagrimas, se sentía orgulloso de ella. _**"No le des el placer de verte llorar"**_ le dijo mentalmente. Luego él preguntó algo que lo dejó boquiabierto, ¿atraído por ella? Si, ¿Fascinado por su fuerza de superación? también, pero ¿ENAMORADO? Nunca. Vio como ella negaba y se alivió. Comenzaron a hablar a voces y echarse cosas en cara en el cual él estaba un poco incluido. Siguieron alzando la voz hasta que una palabra lo calló todo. Chantaje. La muerta sabia algo que a la humana no le convenía que Inuyasha supiera. Cayó en la cuenta: el intento de suicidio. Él se levantó y empezó a zarandearla y agarrarla de las muñecas, lastimándola. Algo en su interior se removió y se sobrepuso a sus principios, dirigiéndose hacia ambos. Pudo apreciar como los ojos de su hermano se tornaban rojos.

**-****Suéltala.** –La sujetó de un hombro y pudo sentirla temblar, Inuyasha lo miró y soltó el agarre, ella corrió a esconderse detrás suyo como una niña pequeña, era tan frágil... **-¿Estas bien?** –Susurró

**-Estoy bien****.** –Miró al hanyou y escuchó el cuerpo inerte de la joven caer al suelo, podía escucharla respirar así que solo se había desmayado.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?** –Preguntó Inuyasha mostrando sus colmillos.

**-Inuyasha, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les pega? eso es de cobardes.** –El hanyou gruñó, ambos sabían que la pelea no tardaría en llegar, Sesshomaru se volteó y cogió en brazos a Kagome, era increíble lo poco que pesaba, podía con ella con un solo brazo. La llevó hacia un árbol y allí la recostó. Regresó con su hermano.

**-¿Desde cuando eres tan cuidadoso con Kagome?**

**-No te importa si soy cuidadoso o dejo de serlo. ¿Quieres pelear? Pues vamos.** –Desenfundó a Toukijin mientras que su "hermano" desenfundaba a Tessaiga, ambos se colocaron en modo de defensa con sonrisas de triunfo en sus rostros-. **Vas a morder el polvo.**

**-Más quisieras.** –Inuyasha no era rápido en batalla, apuntaba a sitios al alzar en parte era algo inútil pero por otro lado nunca esperas de donde te sale, Sesshomaru en cambio es un experto en la guerra con centenares de años en experiencia, era rápido, calculador y letal. Pero, por mucho que quisiera no podía matarlo, ella, si mataba a Inuyasha ella no se lo perdonaría nunca y por alguna razón que su enorme orgullo no entendía no quería que ella la guardara rencor, la consideraba ¿su amiga? Un choque de espadas lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, esa estocada estuvo cerca. Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor, Kagome estaba a solos unos pasos de distancia, el taiyoukai arremetió contra el hanyou alejándolo de ella-. **¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ella? **–Rugió el medio demonio por encima de las espadas.

**-Digamos que... a ti no te importa.** –Respondió con petulancia.

**-Ella es mi amiga. Me importa si alguien como tú la acecha.** –Volvió a gruñir.

**-No te preocupes entonces porque ella estará bien conmigo.** –La sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba de su inmaculado rostro.

**-¿A que te refieres?** –Frenó en seco sus movimientos, solo alzó al espada una ultima vez para parar la espada del mayor de los peliplateado.

**-A que estoy cansado de verla contigo, me la llevo.** –Sesshomaru también cesó la pelea pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

**-¡No te la llevarás!** –Temblaba de furia.

**-****Piénsalo Inuyasha, tu querida muñeca de barro le dijo que lo mejor era que volviera a su época, pero si vuelve a su época no podré encontrar a Naraku y tu no podrás verla a escondidas, cosa que no podrías con ella en su época porque tu... ¿Kykio? Eso, ella no te dejaría ir. Si Kagome viene conmigo todos salimos ganando.**

**-Pero ¿tu que sacas de todo esto?**

**-¿Estas sordo? Ella sabe donde están los fragmentos de la perla con ella alcanzaré a Naraku más rápido.**

**-De acuerdo. –"Ya verás cuando Kagome vea que la secuestras para usarla como detector de fragmentos, te hará picadillo"-** El hanyou pensaba y sonreía-. **Entonces será mejor que te lleves su mochila amarilla porque dentro tiene todas sus cosas.**

**-Estas tardando en traerla, Inuyasha.** -El hanyou volvió a gruñir por lo bajo pero fue a la aldea y en unos minutos regresó con una mochila amarilla enorme, Sesshomaru se la colgó a la espalda y con el brazo cogió a Kagome-. **Hasta nunca hibrido. –**Se volvió un haz de luz y salió disparado del lugar. En unos minutos estaba sobrevolando por el cielo con la muchacha en sus brazos, podía apreciar sus muñecas enrojecidas y lastimadas. Ya estaban a poca distancia del castillo cuando la noto revolverse en su brazo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos de color chocolate**. -¿Ya despertaste?**

**-Ehm... Si... ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-A casa.**

**-¿Qué casa? ¿Mi casa?**

**-No, la mía. Y guarda silencio hasta que lleguemos.**

**-"¿Su casa?"** –Kagome no comprendía que sucedía pero empezaba a conocer a Sesshomaru y si le decía que guardara silencio seria lo mejor... Poco tardaron en llegar al castillo en el que había vivido dos días con el taiyoukai, allí les esperaban Rin y Jaken. Cuando tomaron tierra Sesshomaru la bajo de su regazo lentamente, le entregó su mochila**-. "¿Cuándo la cogió?"-** Y se marchó elegantemente con Jaken. La pequeña la miraba sonriente-. **Hola Rin.**

**-Hola señorita Kagome, ¡que bien que haya vuelto! ¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo?**

**-No lo se, eso creo que depende de Sesshomaru.**

**-Ah... Entiendo... ¿Quiere ir a recoger flores?**

**-Rin... la verdad es que me gustaría ir a descansar un poco.- **La discusión con Kikyo, la conversación con Sesshomaru y la pelea con Inuyasha había pasado todo demasiado rápido y estaba muy cansada. Se alejó de la niña; con la cabeza gacha y con la mochila a cuestas se dirigió a su habitación, esta vez sin equivocarse, observó que allí había un futón nuevo, la habitación estaba un poco más aseada y había unas flores en la ventana**-. Gracias Rin.** –Murmuró sonriente. Se acercó a la ventana aun no era ni medio día y todo su mundo había dado mil vueltas en distintas direcciones, su mejor amigo iba a morir a manos de quien el consideraba su amor, y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo porque si hablaba Kikyo le contaría que Sesshomaru le ayudó a "suicidarse" y seguramente Inuyasha pelearía con su propio hermano simplemente para proteger su propiedad, porque eso era ella para él, una propiedad. En esa pelea, ¿A quien defendería? Sin darse cuenta miró por la ventana la respuesta. Sesshomaru estaba tendido en las raíces de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, lo observó unos minutos sintiendo las mariposas en el estomago. **-¡Dios mío! Me gusta Sesshomaru-.** Murmuró sorprendida, no era tonta sabía que algo sentía por el taiyoukai pero ¿gustarle? ¡Que tonta era! Otra vez gustándole alguien que nunca se fijaría en ella... Las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin control, estaba cansada de llorar, de sufrir y de no poder desahogarse con alguien. Se tumbó en el futón tapándose la cabeza, no desconocía el oído de los youkais y sabia que Sesshomaru la escucharía de llorar, estuvo llorando hasta que el estomago le rugió y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo allí encerrada porque ya no se filtraba tanta luz a través de la tela del futón, se destapó la cabeza y se sentó aun hipando un poco.

**-¿Ya te calmaste?** –Se volteó a la ventana con los ojos desorbitados viéndolo allí sentado con la mirada fría y serio como siempre.

**-¿Cómo entraste?**

**-Llamé pero no contestaste, así que entré. Es mi casa al fin y al cabo.** –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Y cuanto rato llevas ahí?** –Dijo secándose las mejillas y los ojos con urgencia.

**-Que más da. ¿Por qué llorabas?**

**-No te importa.**

**-Si Rin te oye se pondrá a preguntarme y tendré que responderle ¿no?**

**-Pues dile que es porque me duelen las manos, al final se dará cuenta que las tengo lastimadas**-. Le mostró las magulladas muñecas donde se veían algunas marcas de garras-. **¿Contento?-.** Para nada estaba contento en verdad apretaba el puño al ver las heridas de la frágil humana.

**-Esa era la versión censurada para Rin, ahora ¿Para mí? Y contéstame y déjate de evasivas.**

**-Pues si tanto te interesa averígualo tu solito-.** Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida aunque la gracia no llegaba a sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

**-¿"Él"? ¿La muerta? ¿Problemas con tu familia? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Estas asustada aquí? ¿Extrañas a alguien? ¿Jaken te pegó?** –esta ultima la dijo con una media sonrisa burlona, Kagome se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru hacer un chiste.

**-Acertaste. Jaken me dio una paliza.**

**-¿En que acerté?**

**-En Inuyasha, en Kikyo y en que extraño a mis amigos.**

**-Entonces humana, no estas asustada de estar aquí, ¿no?**

**-No, ¿tendría que estarlo demonio?** –Él no respondió pero se acercó a ella que seguía sentada en el futón, Kagome se dio cuenta entonces que iba vestido con los pantalones y un haori blanco muy fino y muy pegado, que la hizo suspirar-. **Vas a coger frío con esa ropa.**

**-Me lo dices tú que siempre vas con esas ropas verdes que muestran a todos tus piernas-. **Respondió el peliplateado enarcando una ceja-. **Además aguanto bien el frío. **

**-¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**-Es tu habitación, si quieres te llevo a la mía ya que tanto te gusta-.** Dijo aproximándose lentamente a la chica.

**-Eh... Esto... me refería a porque estoy en tu casa y no en la aldea.**

**-¿Prefieres estar allí?-. **Tardó un poco pero negó con la cabeza. –**Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**

**-Quiero saberlo. No me gusta que me oculten cosas.**

**-Le dije a Inuyasha que te llevaría para usarte para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla y así encontrar a Naraku, ¡Espera!** –Gritó al ver la cara furiosa de la azabache-. **Eso fue lo que le dije a él, a ti te diré la verdad, porque no te gusta que te oculten cosas.** -Le dedicó una media sonrisa a la muchacha que la hizo derretirse-. **La verdad es que te traje porque sé que la muerta te hizo chantaje y porque vi como Inuyasha te lastimó, créeme si lo hace una vez lo hace más veces, y que le voy a hacer tengo debilidad por las humanas azabaches. -**Había hablado a una velocidad que Kagome le costaba seguirle pero había entendido todo.

**-Estoy aquí... porque... ¿querías protegerme?-.** Se sonrojaba por palabra.

**-Dicho así suena muy humano. Pero supongo que es así-.** La mascara que había creado para con ella se caía a pedazos.

**-¿Porque?**

**-Por que yo lo digo y se acabó.**

**-¡No hay quien te entienda! Un momento pareces hasta human... digo un hombre normal y hablas ¡y todo! Y en un segundo vuelves a ser el taiyoukai orgulloso, frío y...** –No pudo seguir porque él le atrapó los labios con sus propios labios, ¡La estaba besando otra vez! Pero esta vez ella se resistió-.** ¡No! Otra vez no. No puedes ir besándome cuando quieras, no soy un juguete.**

**-¿Qué?** –El ojidorado la miraba estupefacta, ¿acaso ella no sentía la atracción de sus cuerpos como él?

**-¿Por qué me besas?**

**-¡Tu que crees!**

**-Yo no te entiendo Sesshomaru, de verdad que no te entiendo. Soy humana por tanto me deberías odiar pero ¡no! me proteges de Inuyasha, me traes a tu casa, y me besas. No te entiendo.**

**-Yo si que no entiendo a las mujeres, piensa en lo que has dicho, ¡te acabas de responder!**

**-Quieres... decir... que... yo... a ti... ¿Estas seguro? ¿Porque?**

**-¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas para todo? ¿No lo puedes dejar estar y ya está?-.** Volvió a aproximarse a la muchacha lentamente, dándole tiempo para que retrocediera si así lo deseaba, pero ella no se movía, simplemente lo miraba a los ojos. Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraban mutuamente sin pestañear cuando él consiguió posar sus labios en los de ella, la chica no retrocedió ni dudó cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso que el taiyoukai le daba, no era igual que el primero este expresaba sin palabras lo que Sesshomaru sentía por ella, y lo que Kagome sentía por él. Sesshomaru le agarró con su brazo la cintura y la tumbó suavemente en el piso, ella no tenia miedo sabia que él no la dejaría caer para atrás. Se separaron para respirar, la azabache híper ventilaba y estaba sonrojada.

**-Prometo no hacer más preguntas-.** Dijo antes de pasar sus manos por su cuello y atraerlo hacia ella.

Kagome podía sentir el peso del cuerpo del taiyoukai sobre ella, pero no le pesaba, su cuerpo quería que estuvieran aun mas cerca, se besaban con ansia, como si el mañana no existiera, como si lo único existente en esa habitación fueran ellos dos y nada más, quería olvidar para siempre a Inuyasha y a Kikyo no quería recordar siquiera quien era ella, solo quería que nunca la soltara, que nunca aflojara ese abrazo eterno.

Kagome era pequeña entre su cuerpo, podía sentirla temblar. Pero aun así no podía creerlo ella no había rechazado ni una caricia, ni un beso, ni un abrazo que él le entregaba, ella respondía con risas y suspiros, nunca había llegado a pensar que escuchar su sonrisa haría que su corazón de hielo se derritiera poco a poco. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos pero al Taiyoukai le parecia que a la chica le sobraba ropa, sin dejar de besarla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, dirigió su mano a los botones de la blusa del uniforme.

Ella sabía lo que él intentaba, había visto demasiadas veces a escondidas a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, no tenia miedo, quería hacerlo con ÉL. Sonreía ante la imagen de Sesshomaru contra los botones del uniforme, ella con una sonrisa tímida, y un gran sonrojo le ayudo a ir desabrochando los botones. No hablaban ninguno pero con la mirada y con las caricias se decían todo.

Al fin ella desabrochó el ultimo de los botones y la blusa fue lanzada al suelo, mostrando el busto perfecto de la joven, no pudo evitarlo se separó de ella de manera brusca observando a la joven la cual intentaba taparse, pero él le sujeto las manos con delicadeza y las apartó. Tal belleza no debería taparse nunca. La miró unos instantes más y prosiguió con su tarea de besarla y acariciarla, ella en cambio imitó a su pareja, y le quitó el haori, dejando al descubierto los pectorales marcados del taiyoukai, ella pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru memorizando cada centímetro, cada surco, cada recoveco, recorriendo toda la anchura de su espalda.

Él pasó sus manos por sus senos suavemente, sintiendo como la piel de la humana se erizaba al contacto, ella se dedicaba a acariciarle el torso, lo cual le encantaba, le volvía loco sentirla recorriendo su cuerpo al igual que él hacia con ella. Con su garra rompió la prenda que aprisionaba esos pechos que tanto lo llamaban, Kagome cada vez estaba más sonrojada y eso era lo que mas le gustaba al Taiyoukai.

Poco a poco las ropas de ambos seguían cayendo por todas partes, y ellos seguían acariciándose, besándose y disfrutando del sabor de sus cuerpos. Perdiéndose en la pasión y en el desenfreno.

Tampoco hubo necesidad de palabras cuando Sesshomaru miró a la muchacha con una mirada encendida por la lujuria, ella sabia lo que el quería hacer, y asintió con la cabeza, no era tonta, sabia que le iba a doler pero no tenia miedo, él no dejaba de besarla cuando entró en ella, ni dejó de abrazarla en ningún momento cuando ambos llegaron al clímax.

Exhaustos ambos respiraban agitadamente aun abrazados.

**-¿Estas bien?-.** Preguntó el Taiyoukai con los ojos cerrados.

**-Creo que si-.** Contestó sonriendo. El corazón le latía desbocadamente, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer con Sesshomaru.

**-Seguro que tienes hambre-.** No hubo necesidad de contestar pues el estomago de la chica exigía su comida.

**-Si, pero... etto... algunas de mis ropas quedaron inservibles-.** Decía mientras le mostraba al peliplateado el sostén rasgado.

**-Ahora mandaré que te traigan algo de ropa-.** Dijo mientras se ponía en pie, terminando de vestirse y salía de la habitación, dejando a Kagome sola con sus pensamientos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, en unas pocas horas su mundo estaba patas arriba, ahora vivía con Sesshomaru, y... ¡Se había acostado con él! Siempre había creído que el primero seria Inuyasha o pude incluso que en algún pensamiento lejano considerara a Koga, pero ¿Sesshomaru?

Pero no se arrepentía, porque Inuyasha le había demostrado que nunca hay que fijarse de las apariencias, siempre creyó que Sesshomaru era despiadado y sin sentimientos pero, todos esos pensamientos se habían esfumado en unos segundos, esos segundos en los que estaba entre sus brazos dándole calor.

Un toque en la puerta sacó a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento. Se tapó con lo poco que había allí.

**-Adelante-.** La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rin que venia haciendo malabarismos con unas ropas dobladas debajo de un brazo y un bol con comida en las manos, Kagome corrió a ayudarla dejando a un lado que iba escasa de ropa.

**-Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué no tiene ropa?**

**-¿Eh? Etto... Me la manché toda en el bosque-.** Le dijo sonriendo con muy poca convicción.

**-Entonces tendrá que ir a bañarse después, ¿podré ir yo también?**

**-Claro. "**_**Que inocentes son los niños**_**"-.** Rin salió de la habitación para que Kagome pudiera vestirse, le había traído el yukata que estaba en su mochila-. _**"Pero... si estaba en mi mochila... ¿Cómo lo han sacado?"**_

Se vistió corriendo y bajó aprisa las escaleras, encontrándose una imagen que no se esperaba. Jaken y Rin estaban revolviendo el interior de la mochila amarilla, sacaban todo tipo de objetos, desconocidos para ellos obviamente, y Sesshomaru estaba mirando los objetos uno por uno con suma curiosidad.

**-Dime humana, ¿Qué es esto?-.** Dijo el Taiyoukai con un reloj despertador en la mano.

**-¡¿HUMANA?!**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

Muchas gracias a:

***Silvemy89**

***yela01**

***AZUL D CULLEN**

***Artemis **

***Kagomekatheryne**

**

* * *

**

Y ya saben dejen reviews!! Buenos, malos o peores, de todo se aprende!

"**Un review una ilusión"**


	12. Mujer

Hola a todos! Otra vez estoy por aquí!! Otra vez con retraso pero sigo por aquí eh!! Comprended que tiempo tengo el justo y la inspiración tampoco es que sea… pero bueno en una tarde me ha venida mucha inspiración y en un rato he escrito este capitulo, que espero que os guste mucho, tiene mucho mucho dialogo!! A disfrutar!!! Besos!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se vistió corriendo y bajó aprisa las escaleras, encontrándose una imagen que no se esperaba. Jaken y Rin estaban revolviendo el interior de la mochila amarilla, sacaban todo tipo de objetos, desconocidos para ellos obviamente, y Sesshomaru estaba mirando los objetos uno por uno con suma curiosidad.

**-Dime humana, ¿Qué es esto?-.** Dijo el Taiyoukai con un reloj despertador en la mano.

**-¡¿HUMANA?!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Él solo la miró una vez con esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos. No bastó más para comprender que lo estaba desafiando.

**-Eso es un reloj despertador, Sesshomaru… sama**… -. Pronunciaba las últimas palabras mientras salía de la habitación totalmente seria-. _**"Tal para cual…"**_-. Paseaba por el castillo intentando olvidar que solo unos minutos después de haberse entregado a Sesshomaru él la había llamado humana de nuevo. Caminaba observando las demás habitaciones, ninguna tenía mucha decoración eran bastante sombrías y no le conseguía adjudicar una utilidad. Al final acabó en la cocina o lo que debería ser una cocina. Allí había un recuadro en el suelo donde dos hogueras apagadas servían de fuego, uno tenía un caldero y otro una piedra plana, mas al fondo había una mesa de madera desgastada-. **¿Y donde guardan la comida?**

**-No la guardamos porque conseguimos la necesaria para el día**-. La pequeña Rin estaba en la puerta con la mochila amarilla detrás de ella-.** Le traigo esto señorita Kagome, perdone por sacar sus cosas sin permiso.**

**-No importa, tranquila. Entonces… ¿nunca cocináis?**

**-No, yo no sé cocinar bien, todo se quema-.** Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿Y Sesshomaru?**

**-No le gusta la comida, nunca come, al menos yo nunca le veo comer.**

**-¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?**

**-Mmm… Pescado asado y patatas calientes.**

**-Pues salgamos por pescados y patatas. ¿Dónde habrá una aldea?**

**-Hay uno cerca pero Sesshomaru-sama no me deja ir.**

**-Le preguntaremos las dos**-. Cogió a la pequeña de la mano y fueron el busca de Sesshomaru, el cual estaba sentado en las escaleras con el reloj despertador aun en las manos.

**-La respuesta es no.**

**-Ni siquiera sabes a que venimos.**

**-Quieren ir a la aldea**-. La miró a los ojos y dijo: **Tengo buen oído.**

**-El de un perro...-.** Murmuro por lo bajo la azabache-. **¿Y si voy yo sola?**

**-La respuesta seria… no. Ninguna va a ir a la aldea.**

**-Rin -.** Kagome se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña-. **Ve con Ah-Un ya pensaremos otra cosa para cenar.**

**-De acuerdo-.** Kagome observó al pequeña hasta que supo que no la escucharía.

**-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo? -.** Él ni siquiera la miró simplemente seguía dándole vueltas al reloj, ella se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y le quitó el reloj-. **¿Quieres saber cómo funciona?-. **Él la miró -. **Déjame ir a la aldea.**

**-No.**

**-Entonces averigua lo que es un reloj tu solito, Gran Sesshomaru que todo lo puede. Y por cierto… no soy tu prisionera, no tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a buscar algo de comer**-. El solo asintió mientras le pedía con la mano que le devolviera el reloj, ella se lo devolvió y salió de la casa no sin antes mirar atrás y ver que él seguía sentado en las escaleras.

Vagaba por las calles de la aldea no era nada parecida a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, las calles estaban desiertas y la comida que vendían estaba en muy malas condiciones. Cuando recorrió la mitad de la aldea decidió darse por vencido y volver a "casa". Seguía sus propios pasos para no perderse pero en uno de los cruces había un grupo de malhechores que no le daban buena espina y cambio el rumbo intentado no perderse, al poco rato escuchaba unos pies arrastrando la arenisca, Kagome volteó disimuladamente por encima del hombro y vio a tres hombres que la seguían con no muy buenas intenciones. Kagome aceleró el paso como quien no quiere la cosa pero los hombres empezaron a correr más rápido que ella, Kagome giraba en una calle y le daba la vuelta a otra, buscaba a alguien a quien pedir ayuda pero no había nadie en la calle, finalmente acabó en un callejón sin salida, quiso dar media vuelta y seguir escapando pero entonces llegaron los tipos riéndose.

**-Mirad chicos que cosita tan dulce-.** Hablaba con la voz ebria y se tambaleaba al andar.

**-Podríamos jugar con ella-.** Cada vez estaban más cerca de ella.

Kagome temblaba sin parar, tenía que haber obedecido a Sesshomaru, no tenía que haber ido allí-. **"Sesshomaru"** -. Miró al suelo en busca de algo para usarlo como un arma, pero no había nada, ni una miserable piedra.

**-¿Qu-Que quieren…? No t-tengo di-dinero**-. El miedo no la dejaba ni hablar.

**-Tranquila pequeña no queremos dinero, queremos otra cosa…** -. Ya los tenía encima y solo podía cubrirse, se agacho en cuclillas rodeando las piernas con los brazos y la cabeza agachada, sentía mucho miedo y las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos chocolates. Uno de los hombres la agarro por el pelo y la levanto empujándola contra la pared, pero ella resbaló y cayó al suelo, Ocultando su cabeza y sin ver nada.

**-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?** -. Habló el borracho.

**-Yo quier…Agh -.** Un grito se escapó de la garganta del bandido, Kagome no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, siguió allí tirada en el suelo temblando y llorando. Más gritos se escucharon, un par de crujidos horribles y algo que goteaba, mientras todo pasaba solo podía susurrar un nombre.

-**Sesshomaru ven por favor… Sesshomaru… ayúdame…** -. De repente solo hubo silencio pero ella seguía llamándolo-. **Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru**… -. Entonces notó una mano que la tocaba y ella solo pudo saltar gritando-. **¡NO!**** ¡SOCO…rro! **-. Se quedó sin habla cuando notó que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos azules y tiernos.

**-Mi querida Kagome ya pasó todo.**

**-¡Kouga! ¡Oh, Kouga! ¡Gracias! Yo… Yo… no se… ellos me perseguían… y yo… corría pero… ¡He pasado tanto miedo!** -. Tartamudeaba y se aferra al youkai lobo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

**-Pero, ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?**

**-Buscaba algo para comer y vine a esta aldea.**

**-Pero, ¿Dónde está el chucho apestoso? ¿Por qué no te ha acompañado?**

**-Yo… ya no estoy con Inuyasha…**

**-¡¿Cómo?!**

**-Es muy largo de explicar… -.** Kagome se intentó poner de pie pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió desde la planta del pie hasta la pantorrilla-. **¡Ah!**

**-¿Te duele?** -. Ella asintió-. Ven. .- Le extendió los brazos y la cogió cual príncipe coge a su princesa y empezó a caminar lentamente a la salida de la aldea-. **Bueno y si ya no estás con el chucho ¿Dónde te llevo? ¿Al pozo?**

**-Kouga-kun si te digo con quien vivo ahora ¿prometes no enojarte?**

**-Mientras no sea Naraku…**

**-¡No! Yo ahora vivo con… ¡Sesshomaru!** -. Kouga frenó la caminata veía al hermano de Inuyasha frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿¡Que haces aquí!?** –Preguntó el lobo. En cambio Sesshomaru no contestó solo observó a Kagome unos segundos y pareció relajarse.

**-Mujer…** -. A Kagome le hirió que no la llamara por su nombre y ocultó su cara en el cuello del ojiazulado, abrazándose más firme a él.

**-¿A quién le hablas, Lord?** -. Notaba a la pequeña humana entre sus brazos estremecerse y sentía el cuello húmedo a causa de sus lágrimas-. **Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras?**

**-¿Te vas a quedar con él o vienes?**

**-¿Kagome? ¿Vives con… él?** -. Sintió como asentía lentamente -. **Pero, ¿porque? ¿Te obliga?** -. Ella negó **-. Oh, comprendo.** -. **¿Quieres ir con el?** -. No se movió, solo sollozaba.

**-Mujer…** -. Se estaba impacientando, había dejado a Rin sola en el castillo.

**-¡No soy tu mujer! ¡no me llames mujer! ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! ****¡KA-GO-ME! ****¡KA-GO-ME! ¡KA-GO-ME! ¡KA-GO-ME!** -. Volvió a romper a llorar en brazos de Kouga.

**-Sigues sin entender nada…** -. Suspiró cansado -. **Si lo eres.**

**-¿Cómo? **-. Kouga estaba atonito -. **Kagome, tu… tu… oh… Kagome, pequeña… ¿tu te le entregaste?** -. Notó como ella daba un respingo y al poco rato asentía muy lento seguramente ruborizada -. **Entonces… tienes que ir con el.**- Kagome alzó la cabeza sorprendida, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos y empezaba a mostrarse un hematoma en mitad de la cara.

**-¿Porque?**

**-Porque… tu… eres su mujer**.- La rabia era notable en su voz, siempre había deseado a Kagome.

**-Yo no me he casado con nadie, Kouga.**

**-Mi querida Kagome, los youkais no se casan, al menos no como los humanos. Para nosotros solo tenemos que hacer… ya sabes… y entonces nuestro olor se mezcla con la hembra y… así ningún otro youkai… puede hacerte suyo…**

**-Pero… pero… ¡no me lo dijiste! ¡Maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Eres igual que Inuyasha! ¡Kouga por favor quiero ir a mi casa!** -. Kouga no hablaba se quedó mirando a Sesshomaru, pidiéndole permiso en silencio, notó como el youkai asentía muy lentamente.

-**De acuerdo Kagome, te llevare a tu casa**.- Volvió a sujetar bien firme a la humana y comenzó a caminar, ella volvió a reposar la cabeza en su hombro y casi involuntariamente se quedó dormida -**. ¿Viene?** -. Sesshomaru no contestó solo caminó en la misma dirección que ellos.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** -. Kouga miró al Taiyoukai, el cual no lo miraba a el, sino a la carga que llevaba en brazos.

**-La atacaron unos bandidos mientras buscaba algo de comer, fueron muy violentos con ella, pero por suerte no lograron su objetivo. No puede caminar y como habrás notado tiene heridas en la cara.**

El silencio volvió y aunque Kouga quería hacerle miles de preguntas se las callo todas y continuaron caminando hasta el pozo. A Kouga le daba pena despertarla después de tantos disgustos.

**-La dejaré aquí y cuando despierte se podrá ir, ¿se queda con ella?** -. Sesshomaru solo asintió.

Despertó tumbada en las raíces de un árbol, podía escuchar algunos pajaros trinar y reconoció el pozo, entonces…

**-¿Kouga?** -. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie.

**-No está.** -. La voz la hizo estremecerse, miró hacia arriba en las ramas de los arboles donde se encontraba su "marido".

**-Vete.** -. Se puso en pie y estaba dispuesta a ir hacia el pozo aunque fuera cojeando lentamente pero Sesshomaru le agarró de la mano. –**Suéltame o grito.**

**-Kagome…**

**-Ahora si tengo nombre… Solo pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre y ni eso eres capaz… Todos tienen razón Sesshomaru no puedes sentir lástima, ni comprensión ni siquiera… amor… Vuelvo a mi casa.** -. Intentaba soltarse del agarre pero sin mucho ahínco.

**-Esa no es tu casa.**

**-¿Cuál es entonces? ¿Mi casa es tu gran castillo donde yo soy la cualquiera de la que te aprovechas cuando quieres y que haces lo que te viene en gana? ¿¡Tan difícil era ser un poco comprensivo!?** -. Consiguió soltarse pero no salto al pozo sino que se sentó en sus maderas y cerró los ojos unos minutos-. **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Ahora resulta que soy la señora del gran Lord Sesshomaru, ¿no?**

**-Porque quería que lo fueras.**

**-¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme si yo quería? Quizás te hubiera sorprendido la respuesta.**

**-…**

**-Ains… Hubiera dicho que, si, Sesshomaru, pero ahora no quiero. Me has mentido, lo has hecho sin preguntarme…**

**-Perdona.** -. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, el se había agachado hasta estar a su altura y con la mirada más sincera que jamás le haya visto le pidió perdón.

**-Aun así tengo que volver a mi casa, creo que necesito un medico.**

**-¿Te duele?** -. Ella asintió, él le acarició la cara -. **¿Y aquí?**

**-No, ¿porque? ¿Qué tengo?**

**-Nada…**

**-Sesshomaru…etto…**

**-Dime**

**-¿Qué hacías allí?**

**-Me llamaste, pedias auxilio, intente llegar rápido pero al parecer ese lobo llego antes.**

**-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kouga?**

**-Se fue en cuanto llegamos aquí, sabe que no me es de buen agrado.**

**- A ti nadie es de buen agrado…**

**-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.** -. Permanecieron en silencio un rato más-. **¿Vas a volver a tu casa? -. Ella asintió -. ¿Y vas a volver?**

**-Ains… sabes que sí, pero no sé cuando, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando vuelvas.** -. La ayudó a incorporarse y se quedaron un rato de pie mirándose a los ojos sin decir palabra, ella acabó sonriendo y dándole un escueto beso en la mejilla. -. **¿Solo eso?**

**-No tientes a la suerte Sesshomaru, aun sigo enfadada contigo. -.** Se sentó en el filo del pozo -. **Hasta pronto Sesshomaru.**

**-Adiós, Kagome.** -. Solo pudo ver como la chica sonreía mientras saltaba al interior del pozo

**Continuara………**

**

* * *

****Gracias a:**

**Silvemy89**

**Isuldory**

**xXBlackxxStarXx**

**nachi123**

**damalunaely**

**yela01**

**lov3Sesshomaru**

**AZUL D CULLEN**

**Len Tsukimori**

**-YoYisa-**

**Kikuyo-sama**

**Artemisav**

**Karina Natsumi**

**OnexPiece-340**

**FiraLili**

**

* * *

  
**

**Como siempre vuestros review me encantan!!!! **

Y ya saben dejen reviews!! Buenos, malos o peores, de todo se aprende!

"**Un review una ilusión"**


	13. Prometemelo Inuyasha

Hola a todos he vuelto!! Este es el capitulo 12!! Lamento la espera!! Se que siempre lo digo pero… perdón por la tardanza!! Espero q les guste y que disfruten!! Hay mucho dialogo y ya va comenzando la trama!! No me tardo más! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo mas de "CAMBIANDO DE BANDO" besos y abrazos!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-No tientes a la suerte Sesshomaru, aun sigo enfadada contigo. -.** Se sentó en el filo del pozo -. **Hasta pronto Sesshomaru.**

**-Adiós, Kagome.** -. Solo pudo ver como la chica sonreía mientras saltaba al interior del pozo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba mirando por la ventana como los pájaros volaban y las nubes pasaban lentamente, se preguntaba si las mismas nubes estarían pasando en el sengoku. Miró a sus pies y miró con desgana la escayola.

-*-*-*-Flashback -*-*-*-

Kagome llegó a su época cojeando y en cuanto su madre vio el pie dolorido la llevó a urgencias, allí ambas esperaban a que las atendiera un medico.

**-Kagome hija, ¿Como paso?**

**-Ya sabes mama, siempre tengo que curar las heridas de mis amigos, hoy me tocó a mí sufrir las heridas.**

**-Pero creía que el joven Inuyasha te cuidaría.- **Kagome se quedó en silencio-. **También es extraño que no haya querido acompañarte…**

**-L…Le convencí para que no viniera, seguro que se hubiera puesto muy pesado**.-. Sonrió lo más creíble que pudo pero su madre sabía que algo ocultaba.

En ese momento sonó el nombre de Kagome por megafonía, al llegar al cubículo correspondiente la examinaron y la mandaron a hacer una radiografía y le pidieron que volviera a esperar un poco para los resultados.

**-Kagome, ¿pasa algo entre Inuyasha y tú?**

**-Eh… No… ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-No por nada solo parecía que pasara algo, serán cosas mías. **_**"Si no quiere hablarlo yo no la forzaré"**_

**-Higurashi Kagome.**

**-Vamos mama.** entraron en el mismo cubículo pero esta vez había otro doctor y Kagome vio a una enfermera preparando yeso y unas vendas.- **Oh, oh…**

**-Ya te imaginas el resultado de las pruebas ¿no? Tienes una micro fractura, tendrás que llevar puesta una escayola con férula unas tres semanas, y venir a que te la quitemos.**

**-¿Y no podré caminar hasta entonces?**

**-Prefiero que la mantengas en alto y te tomes la medicación para estar totalmente recuperada, así que nos vemos en tres semanas. Hasta luego.**

El médico salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome y su madre con la enfermera mientras le ponían el yeso.

-*-*-*-Fin Flashback-*-*-*-

-_**"Ya han pasado casi tres semanas… casi tres semanas sin hablar con Sesshomaru, seguro piensa que no volveré y estará enojado porque le mentí". **_-. Se rascó la pierna copiosamente, últimamente cuando las mantenía en alto mucho rato le entraba comezón y se le inflamaba.-** ¡Mama! ¿Puedes venir?**

**-Dime.-** Su madre entró con un montón de ropa doblada que dejó en la cama de su hija.

**-¿Esto es por la escayola?** mostró las piernas inflamadas.

**-No lo sé, nunca tuve escayola. ¿Te molesta mucho?**

**-Me pica, y mucho. ¿Podemos llamar al doctor?**

**-Voy.** -. Escuchó a su madre bajar las escaleras y la medio oyó hablar con el doctor, a los pocos minutos volvió a subir.- **Dice que una hora estará aquí. ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, tranquila**.-. La volvió a dejar sola con sus pensamientos, y volvió a él. A Sesshomaru, añoró su calor, aunque solo lo haya sentido una vez fue suficiente para ella, nunca lo olvidaría. Deseaba tanto estar allí con él. No sabía si estaba bien o herido o si la había dejado de amar. ¿Amar? Ni siquiera sabía eso, quizás no la amaba y solo lo atraía. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y se asomó un poco por la ventana, había vuelto a notarlo. Alguien la miraba. La primera vez pensó que Inuyasha estaba allí, pero lo descarto enseguida, nunca veía a nadie pero sentía dentro de ella que alguien la miraba, no le gustaba porque no sabía si podía ser amigo o enemigo. Miró por todos lados, al menos los que estaban en su campo visual, allí no había nadie. Volvió a recostarse frustrada y cerró un rato los ojos. No se durmió pero se imaginó en el castillo en los jardines con él.

**-Toc, Toc-**

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su sueño, ¿se había quedado dormida?

**-Adelante.** doctor junto con su madre pasaron a la habitación.- **Hola doctor.**

**-Hola Kagome, ¿Qué tienes? **-. Kagome le mostro las piernas y él anciano las revisó.- **Es extraño, si fuera en una sola pierna sería comprensible pero las dos no. ¿Tomaste la medicación que te mandó el doctor del hospital? ** asintió.- **Entonces… Tsuyiko, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? -.** La madre de Kagome solo sonrió y salió de la habitación.-** Kagome te voy a hacer unas preguntas y necesito que seas sincera, no le diré nada a tu madre.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Estas saliendo con algún chico?**

**-¡Eh! ¿Cómo?**

**-O quizás, ¿has estado con algún chico de manera intima?**

**-Quiere decir si yo… hice…** -. Estaba tan ruborizada que no podía hablar, por lo que al final asintió.- **Pero solo una vez.**

**-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?**

La cabeza de Kagome dio mil vueltas y casi no comprendió lo que el doctor intentaba decirle solo sonó una palabra en su cabeza "Sesshomaru" y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos involuntariamente. Después todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha deambulaba por el bosque rodeando el pozo una y otra vez, sabía que Kagome lo había atravesado hacia unas semanas y sabia que aun no había vuelto, estaba tentado de ir a buscarla, estando en su época su hermanastro no tenía nada que hacerle y podría hablar con ella, Sus anteriores intentos habían sido frustrados o bien por algún youkai o por Kikyo, pero esta vez sabía que Kikyo estaba reuniendo almas para alimentarse. Saltó al interior del pozo y llegó a la época de Kagome. Ya casi atardecía, saltó a el techo de la casa y caminó hasta la ventana de Kagome, ella estaba allí recostada de lado de cara la pared, la creyó dormida y se iba a marchar pero escuchó un sollozo y vio que Kagome lloraba. No lo pensó.

**-¡Ey Kagome! ¿Por qué lloras?** -. La chica se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente atónita, el hanyou la miró tenía toda la cara roja con los ojos hinchados y rojos**.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**-Inu… Inuyasha… ¡Oh Inuyasha! **-. No pudo evitarlo y salto de la cama hasta sus brazos.- **Inuyasha, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame.**

**-Ka… Kagome, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Que me va a matar!**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Sesshom… **-. Con los ojos como platos Kagome volvió a la realidad, estaba en brazos de Inuyasha a quien odiaba y acaba de dar a Inuyasha una baza para enojarse. La azabache se tapo la boca con las manos y volvió a la cama.

**-¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?**

**-Nada, de verdad, no me hizo nada.**

**-Dímelo Kagome**-. Kagome lo miró, y lo miró con miedo y el peli plateado lo notó, no quería que ella le temiera, eran amigos. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser todo así? –**No te voy a lastimar lo prometo Kagome, pero cuéntame, antes nos lo contábamos todo.**

**-No Inuyasha, esto no puedo contártelo.**

**-Si es lo de que te hizo su mujer ya lo sabía, Kouga vino a darme una paliza por dejarte ir.** –Le mostró el brazo donde se veían cicatrices que curaban lentamente. Pero Kagome no le miraba, volvió a llorar y a ocultar su cabeza entre las piernas.- **Tranquila, tampoco nos hicimos tanto daño. Además creo que me lo merecía.**

-**La que se merece una paliza soy yo. Si no es que me mata…** -. Volvió a llorar más fuerte.

**-Pero… ¿Porque? ¿Te hizo algo el desgraciado de mi hermano?**

**-No… No… ¡No! Lo he hecho yo…**

**-¿Le has engañado con otro?**

**-No, como crees…**

**-Entonces…** pobre Inuyasha no entendía nada y le dolía verla llorar de aquella manera, la veía tan frágil, tan inocente…

**-Es que yo… no… Inuyasha créeme no quieres saberlo…**

**-Por favor, quiero ayudarte** -. Miró a la muchacha sonriéndole cálidamente y ella recordó los buenos momentos con él, esa sonrisa le hacía sentir como cuando nada había pasado. Ella suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

**-Te lo contaré pero con una condición, y tienes que cumplirla Inuyasha, por favor.**

**-Lo prometo.**

**-De verdad. Si le dices algo a Sesshomaru me estarás condenando a muerte, no le digas nada, por favor.**

**-Lo juro por Kami.**

**-Es que… yo… yo… estoy… yo voy…**

**-Kagome… no…** -Lagrimas salían de los ojos de las dos personas de aquella habitación, ella lo miró y asintió.

**-Estoy embarazada de Sesshomaru.** no dijo nada solo se puso en pie y se asomo a la ventana respirando entrecortadamente. –**Inuyasha, por favor, lo prometiste, no le digas nada a Sesshomaru, me matara.-.** Pero Inuyasha no la oía solo respiraba del aire de la ciudad mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**-Maldición… maldición… ¡Maldición!** –Se giró y abrazo a la chica.

**-No le digas nada por favor. Sabes cómo reaccionara si lo supiera. Sabes lo que haría conmigo.**

**-Lo sé…** necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, el mismo lo había sufrido… Un hanyou… Ese bebe seria un hanyou, y es algo con lo que Sesshomaru no podría lidiar, quien sabe lo que podría hacerle a la chica. –**Me quedare hasta que te duermas.**

**-Gracias. -.**Acompañó a la chica a su cama y la arropó y esperó que cerrara los ojos. De vez en cuando podía oír a Kagome murmurar cosas mientras dormía, era una cosa que solía pasarle mucho. –**Lo siento Sesshomaru… No te enfades… No me abandones… Gracias Inuyasha…**

Cuando comprobó que la joven estaba totalmente dormida salió sin hacer ruido por la ventana y se dirigió al pozo. Cuando llegó a la época Sengoku fue directamente hacia el oeste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba asomado a la ventana, no dormía porque vigilaba la fiebre de la pequeña Rin. Se pasaba el día oliendo el aire, esperando oler su aroma, ese aroma dulce y cálido, la añoraba, no se había percatado de cuanto la añoraba hasta que pasaron demasiados días sin saber nada de ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba su compañía, sus charlas sin sentido y su sonrisa. Miraba la luna, apenas se apreciaba completa y unas nubes la rodeaban abrazándola, Sesshomaru tuvo envidia de las nubes y la luna, el también quería abrazar a SU mujer. Ahora era su mujer. De pronto algo irrumpió sus pensamientos, un olor. Su propia sangre iba mezclada en ese olor, odiaba olerle, odiaba su existencia, el dueño de ese olor era el culpable de la muerte de su padre. Inuyasha. Revisó la temperatura de la pequeña, había bajado un poco. Saltó por la ventana cayendo perfectamente erguido y observando su medio-hermano el cual estaba en pie frente a el, con el rostro sombrío.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –Lo miró altivo y arrogante, el hanyou siempre creyó que podría con un youkai completo.

**-Vengo a matarte.** –Rugió una voz en su interior, Sesshomaru la reconoció, este no era el Inuyasha hanyou, era el demonio que dormía en su interior.

**-¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?**

**-Deberías saberlo.** –Sesshomaru lo miró, no sabía nada de lo que hablaba, llevaba semanas encerrado en el castillo y más tiempo aun sin Kagome, pensando en Kagome, se dio cuenta de algo, Inuyasha olía a Kagome.

**-¿Dónde está Kagome?**

**-¿Ahora llamas a los humanos por su nombre?** -Inuyasha no se lo esperó, y tuvo a Sesshomaru encima cogiéndole del cuello.

**-¿Por qué hueles a Kagome?**

**-Porque he ido a su época.** -Decía intentando arañar el brazo de su hermano mayor sin éxito alguno.

**-Ella no quiere verte…**

**-¿Y porque te importa lo que ella quiera?** –Silencio -.**Acaso ¿te has enamorado Sesshomaru?**

**-Maldito hanyou. **–Lanzo a Inuyasha lejos de él, haciendo que el hermano menor cayera al suelo de rodillas levantando polvo y arenisca.

**-Yo que tu no desprestigiaría tanto a los hanyou… puedes llevarte una sorpresa…** -Hablo sonriendo maliciosamente. La sonrisa duró poco, Sesshomaru desenvainó la espada y ahora su filo brillaba en el cuello de Inuyasha.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Pregúntale a tu esposa.** –Dijo escupiendo en la palabra "esposa".

**-Inu… Yasha…** -Ambos hermanos se giraron ante la voz, Kagome en pijama y zapatillas de andar por casa con los ojos aun rojos e hinchados estaba allí de pie y miraba a Inuyasha como si la hubiera apuñalado con su espada. –**Me lo prometiste… y lo juraste… **-Cayó sin fuerzas de rodillas en el frió suelo. Ni dos segundos pasaron para tener cerca de ella a su demonio de ojos dorados. –**Sesshomaru… Yo… tengo que irme.** –Intento incorporarse pero solo el roce de su piel con la del youkai hizo que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de nuevo.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué te prometió? ¿Por qué lloras? Contéstame.** –Estaba alterado, algo sabían ellos que el youkai desconocía, algo entre ellos, un secreto. Zarandeaba a la muchacha en cada pregunta. Pero ella no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba los ojos. ¿Porque?

**-No la agites tanto, no querrás lastimarlos.** –pronuncio la ultima "S" como si fuera un vil serpiente. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miró a la chica, la cual miraba a Inuyasha como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada. Sesshomaru no podía hablar, pero tampoco se esperó que ella se levantase y anduviera hasta un Inuyasha de ojos rojos y muy enojado. Y no reacciono cuando la chica abofeteo al hanyou tan fuerte que retumbo el sonido de la piel al chocar.

**-Ni una promesa puedes guardar. Te odio Inuyasha. ¡TE ODIO!** –Kagome se fue andando hasta la casa. Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces y volvió en sí, miró a su alrededor.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?** –Observó a su medio hermano mayor en el suelo sentado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, oyéndolo murmurar cosas sin sentido.- **Sesshomaru…**

**-Vete antes de que acabe contigo.** –No dijo más, solo se puso en pie y volvió a la casa por donde había entrado Kagome. Entró y allí la encontró sentada en las escaleras con la cabeza entre las piernas y sollozando, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. Se sentó junto a ella y vio como ella daba un respingo y se alejaba de él con miedo. **-¿Desde cuándo me temes?**

**-…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Sera mejor que me valla.** –Se puso en pie y Sesshomaru la imitó.

**-¿A dónde vas? **

**-A mi época, tengo… tengo que volver.**

**-Rin está enferma-.** No sabía que decirle para que se quedara, y la conocía, no podía rechazar ayudar a Rin.

**-¿Qué tiene?** -. Preguntó un tanto preocupada.**- ¿Dónde está?**

**-En mis aposentos, está dormida pero tiene algo de fiebre. **-. Kagome Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación donde la pequeña dormía.

**-Está ardiendo, ¿te queda algo de la medicina que te di?** -. Sesshomaru asintió.- **Tráemela**

**-En seguida-. **La tenía guardada en una tabla hueca del suelo, cuando se volvió con la medicina en la mano, casi se le cae al ver a Kagome sin pijama entrando al futon de la pequeña.-** ¿Qué haces?**

**-El calor corporal es lo mejor para bajar la fiebre. **-. Dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y leía el prospecto de la medicina a la luz de la luna. –**Esto servirá, mañana cuando despierte se lo daré.**

**-Kagome… Lo que dijo Inuyasha… ¿Es verdad?** –Susurró para no despertar la pequeña.

**-…**

**-Dímelo… necesito saberlo…**

**-¿Para qué Sesshomaru? ¿Para saber si tu hijo será un hanyou? Soy humana, ya tienes tu respuesta.**

**-No quiero saber si será hanyou o no, quiero saber si es verdad.**

**-Lo supe hoy, nunca me había preocupado de mi periodo porque obviamente nada tenía que preocuparme pero al parecer se me retraso y no me di cuenta y vino un doctor para verme las piernas y él fue quien me pregunto si había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada y claro, había una posibilidad porque no tomamos precauciones claro que aquí no hay ninguna, pero entonces lo pensé, será un hanyou y luego pensé en Inuyasha en como lo has tratado siempre y pensé que tratarías al bebe igual y yo no… yo no podría soportar ver como odias a tu hijo-.** Habló más rápido que nunca y sin coger aire por lo que ahora hiperventilaba, miraba a Sesshomaru en la penumbra, tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba serio.

**-El hecho de ser hanyou no es el motivo por el que odie a Inuyasha.**

**-¿Ah no? Pero odias a los humanos y será medio humano…**

**-Kagome, odio a los humanos pero no TODOS los humanos, no odio a Rin, y no te odio a ti… por tanto no le odiare.**

**-Oh, Kami tenía tanto miedo… Perdóname Sesshomaru.**

**-Descansa y mañana hablamos.-.** Se levantó y se sentó junto a la ventana observando cómo sus humanas favoritas dormitaban tranquilas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a:**

*Carito-Chan0

*nachi123

*AZUL D CULLEN

*rooh24

*Pame-cat  
*FiraLili

*Vampirestar

*Silvemy89

*Inuyany

*Karina Natsumi

*mechiikagome

*sol y luna 0428

*damalunaely

*goshi

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!! ME ENCANTAN SUS OPINIONES SEAN BUENAS MALAS O PEORES!!!!!


	14. Hanyou

¡HOLA A TODOS!  
Primero me gustaria pedir perdon por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, me alegro ver que en este tiempo he seguido recibiendo Reviews, Followers y Favs, no sabeis lo que he sentido a ver todos esos mensajes. Ya saba por perdida esta historia, aunque la tenga en mi mente completa. Muchas gracias a todos.

Bueno y ahora les cuento que aqui teneis otro capitulo de CAMBIANDO DE BANDO y que tengo otro fic en proceso que se llama "SECRETOS ESCONDIDOS" tambien de Kag&Sessho. ¡Espero que les guste!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-Kagome, odio a los humanos pero no TODOS los humanos, no odio a Rin, y no te odio a ti… por tanto no le odiare.**

**-Oh, Kami tenía tanto miedo… Perdóname Sesshomaru.**

**-Descansa y mañana hablamos.-.** Se levantó y se sentó junto a la ventana observando cómo sus humanas favoritas dormitaban tranquilas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando la dejo irse por el pozo, varias semanas atrás, malherida y enojada, creía que el enojo se le pasaría con unos días, pero veía que pasaban los días rápidamente y se convertían en una semana, en dos semanas, y ella no regresaba.

Llegó a pensar que habría vuelto con el estúpido de Inuyasha, en unos de sus paseos pasó por al aldea sin ser visto, allí estaba el lobo con el grupo .

**-¡¿Dónde está el chucho?!** –Oiga gritar al youkai lobo aunque lo podría haber oído desde varios kilómetros, no era realmente silencioso.

**-Joven Kouga, ¿Qué sucede?** –El monje del agujero en la mano se levanto con semblante tranquilizador.

**-Tengo que hablar con él.**

**-¡Feh! ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ya?** –Vio como su medio hermano salía de un camino acompañado de la chica muerta. La chica se sentó alejada de los otros y el Hanyou se aproximo al lobo. Pero al parecer no se veía venir que el lobo le propinara un puñetazo en la cara.

**-¡Joven Kouga!** –El monje corrió a ayudar a su amigo. -**¡Deténgase!**

**-Todo es por su culpa, ahora ella le pertenece a el.**

**-¿De que diablos hablas?** –Inuyasha seguía en el suelo con la mano en su pómulo derecho, Sesshomaru conocía la enemistad entre el lobo y su medio-hermano pero seguramente era la rivalidad que hay antes de una amistad, y no se esperaba un puñetazo sincero por parte del lobo.

**-¡De Kagome estúpido! ¡La has dejado marchar con el idiota de Sesshomaru!**-El hecho de haber salvado a Kagome de aquellos malhechores hizo que le perdonara la vida al lobo.- **¡Has dejado que la haga su mujer!**

**-¡¿QUE?!** –Gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Inuyasha, el cual estaba pálido y sin habla.

**-Maldito… Vas a hacer que la mate.**- La chica exterminadora se había levantado y se había dirigido hacia el hanyou y lo tenia cogido por el Haori.- **La has dejado sola, con EL.**

**-No es mi culpa-.** Dijo el peliplateado con la vista gacha. –**Yo le pedí que volviera y no quiso, y si ha sido tan cualquiera como para entregarse a el a la primera de cambio… ¡Arg!**-No pudo continuar pues el lobo estaba sobre el propinándole una veintena de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Ya basta!** –El monje había lanzado un sello al youkai que le hizo detenerse pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

**-Nunca la apreciaste lo suficiente…**

Sesshomaru se fue del lugar, conocía de sobra a su medio-hermano para saber que su mala lengua diría algo contra la chica que lo exculpe a el y el lobo volvería a golpearle, al menos sabia que ella no estaba en la aldea. Por una parte algo dentro de el se alivio, al saber que no estaba con el inútil del Hanoyu, pero ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en regresar?

Volvió al castillo, si regresaba junto a el, ella impregnaría de su aroma el árbol sagrado, por eso todos los días olisqueaba el aire, concentrado en el árbol. Los días siguieron pasando, y ella no regresaba.  
Aquella tarde la pequeña Rin cayó enferma con fiebre, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, otras veces la dejaba cerca de una aldea y alguna mujer bondadosa le curaba y ella por la mañana temprano se iba de la casa y volvía junto a el. Era algo que ambos sabían, el no la abandonaría a ella, ni ella a el.

Mientras observaba la luna y pensaba en Kagome, Algo cambio, El regreso y hablaba muy extraño, y lo que mas le molesto, es que olía a ella. A su mujer.

**-¿Dónde está Kagome?**

**-¿Ahora llamas a los humanos por su nombre?** -Inuyasha no se lo esperó, y tuvo a Sesshomaru encima cogiéndole del cuello.

**-¿Por qué hueles a Kagome?**

**-Porque he ido a su época.** -Decía intentando arañar el brazo de su hermano mayor sin éxito alguno.

**-Ella no quiere verte…**

**-¿Y porque te importa lo que ella quiera?** –Silencio -.**Acaso ¿te has enamorado Sesshomaru?**

**-Maldito hanyou.** –Lanzo a Inuyasha lejos de él, haciendo que el hermano menor cayera al suelo de rodillas levantando polvo y arenisca.

**-Yo que tu no desprestigiaría tanto a los hanyou… puedes llevarte una sorpresa…** -Hablo sonriendo maliciosamente. La sonrisa duró poco, Sesshomaru desenvainó la espada y ahora su filo brillaba en el cuello de Inuyasha.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Pregúntale a tu esposa.** –Dijo escupiendo en la palabra "esposa".

**-Inu… Yasha…** -Ambos hermanos se giraron ante la voz, Kagome en pijama y zapatillas de andar por casa con los ojos aun rojos e hinchados estaba allí de pie y miraba a Inuyasha como si la hubiera apuñalado con su espada. –**Me lo prometiste… y lo juraste…** -Cayó sin fuerzas de rodillas en el frió suelo. Ni dos segundos pasaron para tener cerca de ella a su demonio de ojos dorados. **–Sesshomaru… Yo… tengo que irme.** –Intento incorporarse pero solo el roce de su piel con la del youkai hizo que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de nuevo.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué te prometió? ¿Por qué lloras? Contéstame.** –Estaba alterado, algo sabían ellos que el youkai desconocía, algo entre ellos, un secreto. Zarandeaba a la muchacha en cada pregunta. Pero ella no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba los ojos. ¿Porque?

**-No la agites tanto, no querrás lastimarlos.** –Esa pluralidad, y de repente la olio y no olía a Kagome, solo en parte, olía a varias cosas, a Kagome, a él mismo fruto de su unión, y también a algo mas, ese algo mas no sabia que era, pero lo veía en su rostro, no podía pensar con claridad, nunca lo había tenido en mente, pero tampoco tenia en mente unirse con una humana.

Vio a Kagome encolerizada golpear a Inuyasha, y regresar a la casa. El hanyou volvió en si, aturdido, pero tampoco le presto gran atención, tenia que ir con ella, tenia que oírlo de sus propios labios. La vio allí tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, siempre lloraba cuando el estaba cerca, intento sentarse junto a ella, quería abrazarla pero ella retrocedió asustada, algo que le impresiono siempre de ella, era que no le temía. ¿Tanto miedo tenia tener un hijo con el? Ella intento irse pero tenia que retenerla, tenia que tenerla cerca solo un poco mas, uso a Rin de excusa, sabia que ella nunca negaría ayudar a la pequeña. Ya en la habitación obtuvo su respuesta. Iba a tener un hijo SUYO. SU Kagome estaba embarazada de EL.  
Mientras ellas dormían, él las observaba en silencio, incluso observaba el vientre de la joven esperando ver algún cambio en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana proporcionándole calor en las mejillas, miró a su alrededor, estaba sola en aquella habitación, y recordó lo sucedido anoche, y se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo, él la había aceptado y a su bebe también. Estaba tan asustada por la reacción de el que no tuvo tiempo a pensar en como le había sentado la notica a si misma, no es que lo deseara con todo su ser pero ese bebe era la muestra de amor que ella y Sesshomaru se tenían, inconcientemente se acarició el vientre aun plano con una sonrisa. Se levantó y miró por el gran ventanal, allí sentado en una rama alta de un árbol lejano con su larga cabellera plateada brillando conla luz de sol, brillaba tanto como una estrella y podría verlo desde mucho mas lejos. Se imagino a su bebe con ese color de pelo, y luego pensó en las marcas de su cara y sus brazos, ¿también lo heredaría? No pudo evitar pensar en Inuyasha, él que era un hanyou y no tenia marcas excepto cuando su parte demoníaca lo dominaba y perdía el control y atacaba a cualquiera que tuviera delante.  
Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito asustada, ¿y si su hijo tampoco podría dominarse? El miedo la invadió del todo y empezó a ver mil versiones grotescas de niños hermosos con garras cubiertas de sangre, de su propia sangre. Vio una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y ojos rojos convirtiéndose en una bestia enorme sin conciencia...

**-¡KAGOME!**

El grito la saco de su visión, y vio que estaba en el suelo de rodillas con la cabeza entre las piernas temblando.

**-¿Estas bien?.**-Se pregunto como debería de verse para que el Taiyoukai la mirara con esa expresión tan angustiada.-**¿Que te paso?.** -La estrecho entre sus brazos y la acunaba como un bebe.

**-Era una pesadilla horrible, ¿Todos los hanyou son dominados por su lado demoniaco? Porque entonces el o ella no podrá evitarlo y matará a alguien... podría matar a Rin.** -Agarraba a Sesshomaru del cuello de su haori. La miraba serio y con esa mirada silenciosa.**- Habla, por favor, no hagas lo del silencio. Explícamelo.**

**-Los hanyous, tienen latente su parte demoníaca y puede salir a flote en momentos de nervios, pero se les puede enseñar a dominarlo, a tranquilizarse a tiempo. No conozco muchos hanyous, pero por lo general sucumben a la sed de sangre.** -Kagome escuchó con atención cada palabra y permaneció en silencio ya tranquila.- **¿Estas bien con eso?**

**-Le enseñaremos, por algo su padre es el inuyoukai mas poderoso de todo el sengoku ¿no?**

**-Y su madre una sacerdotisa.** -Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

**-Siento haberme puesto tan nerviosa.** -Respondió avergonzada.- **Debería volver a mi época, por ropa y algunas cosas, además aun no le conté a mi familia.**

Sesshomaru la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó de la mano fuera de la habitación.

**-Por cierto, ¿Como se despertó Rin? ¿Esta mejor?**

**-Si, está jugando con Ah-Un.**

**-Me alegro.**

No tardaron en llegar al pozo, no pasaron cerca de la aldea de Kaede, para no tener que ver al Hanyou, y tampoco tenia ánimos de hablar con sus amigos. Miró a su demonio el cual veía al pozo como si fuera un ser repugnante al que odiar.

**-Prometo no tardar mucho en regresar, ¿vale?. Cogeré unas cosas y hablaré con mi familia.** -Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a rozar con sus labios los del ojidorado, este la agarro de la cintura apretándola contra si mismo, dándole a entender que era suya y que el era suyo. Ella no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

Cuando atravesó el pozo, pensó en como afrontar la conversación que se le venia encima. Aun no les había contado nada de las peleas con Inuyasha, ni menos de Sesshomaru. Pero no podía retrasarlo mas, su idea es quedarse en la otra época una larga temporada.  
Salió de la caseta donde estaba el pozo, y se dirigió a la casa, todos estaban en la cocina almorzando. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora que podría ser. Estaban los tres, ya casi terminando de comer, se aproximó a su silla que mas le gustaba usar, al lado de su madre y se sentó junto a ella.

**-¡Hola chicos!** -Saludó sonriente.

**-¡Kagome! ¿Donde estabas?** .-Le gritó su madre preocupada.

**-¿Eh? Estaba en la otra época.** -No se había dado cuenta que se fue en mitad de la noche y no avisó a nadie. **-Perdona, mama. No me di cuenta que no os avisé.**

**-¿Pasó algo? ¿Porque te fuiste así de repente?.** -Preguntó su abuelo, que la miraba como si le atravesara con un clavo ardiendo.

**-De eso quería hablarles. Desde hace un tiempo que las cosas por allí no van bien, y algunas cosas han cambiado.** -Miró a su madre.- **No te había contado nada porque no quería preocuparte y tampoco sabia como saldría la situación allí.**

**-Pero, ¿Que ha pasado?** -Preguntó Souta con impaciencia casi de pie en la mesa.

**-Intento explicarlo, no es fácil. Porque es algo largo de contar y porque es difícil.** -Tomó aire y suspiró. **-En fin, Inuyasha y yo hemos dejado de hablarnos, ya no somos amigos, todo lo contrario.**

**-¿COMO?** .-Fue su Abuelo el que mas se escandalizó aunque su hermano pequeño tuviera la boca tan abierta que podría entrar un coche dentro. -**Pero, ¿Que pasó?**

-**Hace ya tiempo que había mucha tensión entre nosotros y un día discutimos mas fuerte de lo normal y me fui alterada hacia el bosque.**- Kagome omitió sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquel momento, su familia no tenia que conocer el triangulo amoroso. - **En fin que me cegué del enfado, ya sabéis como me pongo, y me perdí de mi camino. Estaba asustada pero gracias a Kami que Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, estaba por allí y se ofreció a llevarme con el para que no discutiera mas con Inu. Me quedé con el unos días y pues nos llevábamos muy bien, pero Inuyasha que es un celoso y le tiene un odio horrible a Sesshomaru. No paraba de venir a buscar pelea y cada vez nos teníamos peor estima entre nosotros, hasta que decidí quedarme con Sesshomaru que viaja con una niña y otro youkai pequeño.** -Guardó silencio unos segundos, ordenando sus pensamientos aquí la conversación se volvía mas difícil de dirigir, su abuelo intentó decir algo pero su madre le indicó que esperara. -**La cosa es que Sesshomaru y yo... pues, como os lo explico, nos llevamos MUY bien. Tenéis que entender que aquella es otra época, y son anticuados. Y pues él y yo estamos... casados.**

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la sala, no se oía ni una respiración, ¿ellos respiraban?

**-Os habéis casado... Tu y un...** -Su abuelo no daba crédito.

**-Un demonio, si. El es un Taiyoukai, el mas poderoso de su clan.** -Notaron como lo decía con tanto orgullo.

**-Pero nunca nos hablaste de el.** -Su madre estaba seria pero no estaba disgustada, como ella mas temía. **-Esta es la primera vez que hablas de el y lleváis ya juntos, ¿Cuanto?**

**-Estoy en su grupo desde hace un par de meses creo, y con Él, juntos, un mes.** -Decía rascándose la cabeza, si lo decía en voz alta sonaba a locura de adolescentes y que iban muy rápidos. -**Y respecto a hablarles de él. Imaginaos a Inuyasha mas adulto, mas elegante y sin orejas de perro, con unas marcas en la cara y una luna en la frente. Es muy fuerte y un poco serio de carácter.** -La pobre Kagome lo visualizaba muy bien al describirlo pero cada integrante de su familia se hacia una imagen diferente.

-**Pero, entonces cuando llegaste herida hace poco, estabas ya con el, ¿no? Y no con el joven Inuyasha.** -Preguntó su abuelo.

**-Si... Bueno eso fue, una pelea que tuvimos con un demonio y nos pilló desprevenidos, pero estoy bien.** -Mintió y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sucedido si Kouga no hubiera llegado allí le dejaba mal sabor de boca.

**-Bueno cariño, entendemos lo de que os hayáis enamorado, ¿Estas enamorada?** -Kagome asintió con una gran sonrisa. **-Y que allí las cosas son distintas a este tiempo pero deberías contarnos mas las cosas ¿vale?** -Su madre se disponía a levantarse cuando Kagome le agarró la muñeca reteniéndola y haciéndola sentarse de nuevo sin mirarla a la cara, es mas, no apartaba la mirada de la taza que tenia entre sus manos que no sabia como acabo a parar allí.

**-No he terminado, mama. Hay algo mas.** -Le costaba mucho decirlo, el pulso le temblaba y luchaba por no echarse a llorar. -**Cuando ayer vino el doctor a revisarme la pierna, a quitarme el yeso. Bueno me hizo una prueba de embarazo... que dio positiva.** -Esta vez se escuchó el gritó ahogado que dio su madre, y el notable sonrojo de su hermano que estuvo en silencio todo el rato. **-Estoy embarazada de Sesshomaru.**

CONTINUARA...

Debo agradecer los reviews de:

*VashtaNeradaCaan  
*Silvemy89  
*damalunaely  
*ranmamaniaca  
*Firalili  
*AZUL D CULLEN  
*Isuldory  
*rooh24  
*Kaoru-uchiha  
*Angy Roose  
*Angie3890  
*Marie Oyamada  
*Abiy  
*chovitap  
*Guest (candy)  
*cari  
*pame  
*alaxevenuz

Y tambien a todo aquel que no deja rewies pero que yo sé que leen!

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON.


	15. Ecografia

Bueno aqui estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de CAMBIANDO DE BANDO! Espero que les este gustando a todos, si tienen alguna critica sobre algo ponganmelo en un review toda critica es aceptada, jeje. Bueno no me enrollo mas! gracias por seguir ahi!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-No he terminado, mama. Hay algo mas.** -Le costaba mucho decirlo, el pulso le temblaba y luchaba por no echarse a llorar. -**Cuando ayer vino el doctor a revisarme la pierna, a quitarme el yeso. Bueno me hizo una prueba de embarazo... que dio positiva.** -Esta vez se escuchó el gritó ahogado que dio su madre, y el notable sonrojo de su hermano que estuvo en silencio todo el rato. **-Estoy embarazada de Sesshomaru.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La pierna le temblaba sin parar, estaba en el interior del taxi, mirando por la ventana. Tardaría un rato en llegar a su destino. La consulta del obstetra. Y es que tras el shock inicial, los gritos y los rezos de su familia. Todos estaban emocionados. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde entonces.

~ Flash back ~

**-¡Pero como dices que estas embarazada tan tranquila!** .-Le había gritado su abuelo atónito.

**-Veras abuelo...**

**-Y además de un demonio...**

**-Abuelo eso no...**

**-Eres una niña todavía, ¿te forzó?** .-Preguntó ya de pie, como si estuviera pensando en ir por una katana.

**-¿Eh?** .-Kagome tenia la cara pálida y no sabia que decir, como respondía a su abuelito que se había entregado con un demonio por puro deseo. Que el la había hecho su mujer, de su propiedad y que habían sucumbido a su cuerpos sin remedio. Kagome se sonrojo notablemente.

**-¿A qué te han forzado hermana? .**-Souta pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo.

**-¡Nadie me ha forzado a nada! ¿De acuerdo?** .-Seguía roja como un tomate. Miró a quien mas le preocupaba su reacción, su madre, que seguía callada con la mirada ausente.** -Mama, ¿No vas a decir nada?**

**-¿Sabes lo que un bebe conlleva? Los cuidados, los gastos, las noches en vela, su salud. ¿Y en que época vivirá? Puede que no pueda pasar el pozo. Quiero que lo pienses bien, cariño.**

**-¿Que piense el qué?** .-No comprendía a que se refería su madre, la miraba seria.** -No entiendo porque reaccionáis así, este bebe es fruto del amor, va a tener una familia que le querrá como nadie. No tenéis idea lo que Sesshomaru lo ama, como para aceptar que sea hijo suyo. Me gustaría que formarais parte de su vida, pero ya os advierto que antepongo a mi bebe a cualquier persona.** -Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se había puesto pálida y se sentía mareada.

**-¡Kagome! No te alteres, no es bueno para vosotros.** -Su madre se había puesto blanca y en una fracción de segundo estaba a su lado. **-No te preocupes de nada. Nosotros estaremos a tu lado decidas lo que decidas.**

**-Gracias mama. Os quiero. Debo regresar, Sesshomaru me está esperando, le prometí que no tardaría.**

**-Pero, hija, no puedes quedarte en aquella época. Allí no pueden atenderte en caso de urgencia. Y allí siempre estáis en guerra. Podría pasaros algo, ahora no serás tan ágil como siempre.**

**-No te preocupes, las mujeres han tenido hijos en aquella época sin problemas. Y le tengo a el para protegerme.** -Se levantó de la mesa dando al charla por terminada, subió a su habitación, y preparó su mochila como siempre, metiendo algunos regalitos para Shippo y para Rin. Cuando bajó a despedirse solo estaba su madre. **-¿Donde fueron los chicos?**

**-Tenían compromisos que hacer. Kagome, prométeme que no tardaras en volver, pronto tendrás que ir al medico a hacerte revisiones.**

**-Pero mama, ¿Y si tiene orejas de perro o rabito? Saldrá en las ecografías verdad.**

**-Tienes razón, pero podrías ir estando de poco tiempo, aun no se le forman esos huesos y no saldrán. Pero sabrás si viene bien, y si tu estas bien de vitaminas.**

**-Esta bien mama, volveré en poco tiempo e iremos a la consulta.**

~ Fin Flash Back ~

Su madre no pudo acompañarla y ahora iba sola a la consulta. Las dos semanas que paso con Sesshomaru descubrió que el Youkai tenia muchos quehaceres como el señor del Oeste. Debía revisar el estado de sus tierras. Y volvía tarde en la noche, buscándola.

~ Flash back ~

Ella estaba en la habitación de Rin, jugando las dos con unas muñecas que Kagome había traído de su casa.

**-Rin, ¿Que te parece si las peinamos?**

**-Si, me encantaría**. -La pequeña sonreía y la habitación se iluminaba como si de un sol se tratara. **-Señorita Kagome, ¿Podré peinar al bebe cuando nazca?**

Le habían contado que en unos meses llegaría un bebe que se parecería a Sesshomaru y a Kagome y que jugaría con ella cuando creciera.

**-Claro, pequeña. Tu serás su hermanita mayor y tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarlo.**

**-Nosotras solo lo tendremos que querer, de cuidarlo se encargara el señor Sesshomaru.** -Dijo la pequeña seria. **-El señor Sesshomaru no permitirá que le pase lo que a mi.**

**-¿A ti?** -Kagome la miraba, la pequeña tenia la mirada perdida y la sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba se esfumó.

**-Yo... Yo Mori por los lobos... El no sabe que yo lo recuerdo... Pero sé que me revivió con tenseiga. Desde entonces voy con el. Le debo mi vida. Gracias a el ahora tengo una familia. Para mi, el no es mi amo y señor, es mi padre, siempre le respetare y obedeceré. Igual que el me cuida siempre, cuando enfermo lo deja todo para cuidarme ¿sabes? **

**-Rin...** -La pequeña la conmovió, desconocía totalmente aquella parte de la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin. Pensar que aquella pequeña niña que estaba delante de ella, murió, la hizo estremecerse.  
No sacaron mas el tema y siguieron jugando toda la tarde.

Él llego en la noche cuando ella ya estaba preparando su mochila para volver en la mañana a su época. Estaba tan concentrada que no le oyó entrar y se sorprendió cuando la abrazo por detrás.

**-He llegado.** -Le susurró en el oído.

**-Ya lo veo.** -Sonrió ella, volviendo la cara para darle un suave beso en los labios. Volvió a su mochila, solo le quedaba por guardar unas pocas cosas.

**-Te marchas.** -No era una pregunta pues era obvio.

**-Tengo cita con un doctor, quiero ver que todo este bien con el bebe antes de que crezca y le salga cola, en mi época eso no es muy normal.** -Añadió al ver su cara de _"Que problema hay con las colas"._ **-Apropósito, ¿Cuanto tarda una mujer en tener un hanyou?**

**-No estoy seguro, pero es mas que una youkai, las youkai tardan 4 meses. Y si no me equivoco los hanyous tardan 6 meses.**

**-¡¿6 meses?! Pero, eso es muy poco. Las humanas tardamos 9 meses.** -La había pillado de sorpresa, sabia que no era el mismo tiempo pero ese tiempo era muy poco.

**-Así tarda menos. No veo que tiene de malo.** -La miraba serio, era algo practico que las hembras tardaran poco en tener los hijos.

**-No tiene nada de malo, es solo que voy a tener menos tiempo que otras mujeres en disfrutar de estar embarazada.** -Ya había terminado de empaquetarlo todo y miró a su marido, quien solo llevaba el pantalón e iba descalzo.

**-Si quieres puedo embarazarte muchas veces.** -La agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el mismo. Capturó uno de sus labios con los suyos y estuvo entretenido un buen rato en mordisquearle esos labios tan carnosos de ella.

**-También podemos practicar mucho como podrías hacerlo.** -Dijo ella picarona. El la levantó con cuidado y la llevó al futon, donde la recostó con máximo cuidado, aunque no se notara el embarazo, Sesshomaru era extremadamente cuidadoso con ella.

La noche siguió así, entre besos, caricias y palabras dulces de parte de ella, el nunca decía nada excepto,_ "Kagome"_, pero ella no necesitaba nada mas, sabia que el demonio de su corazón no era alguien abierto, ni dado a las palabras, no seria ella quien lo forzara a abrirse a los demás.

~ Fin Flash Back ~

El Taxi llegó a su destino, el edificio era enorme porque dentro atendían varias especialidades, no solo ginecología. Se arrepintió en el acto de haber ido sola, le hubiera gustado que alguien la acompañara, por un momento pensó en Inuyasha y un rayo de dolor le dio en el pecho, ya no tenia a su amigo con ella, el la había traicionado de tantas maneras ya, que nunca podría perdonarle. No hablo mas con el desde el incidente del castillo con Sesshomaru pero lo había visto esa mañana de lejos cuando fue a hablar con sus amigos.

~ Flash back ~

Había despedido a Sesshomaru en la entrada a la aldea, pero sabia que la vigilaba de lejos, por si algo le pasaba con el medio-demonio de su hermano. Ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña de a anciana Kaede, podía oír voces tranquilas dentro de esta. Tomo aire y entró.  
Allí estaban todos sus amigos sentados mientras desayunaban.

**-Hola chicos.**

**-¡Kagome!** -Gritaron todos al unísono.

No pasó ni un segundo en el que tuvo a Shippo saltando encima suyo, abrazándola. Lo estrechó con fuerza y besó en su frente suavemente.

**-Kagome, ¿Has vuelto con nosotros?.** -Preguntó el Kitsune con alegría.

**-No, Shippo. No puedo. He venido porque quería hablar con vosotros. Contaros algunas cosas. Si no os molesta que haya venido.**

**-Claro que no molestas.** -Respondió enseguida la anciana Kaede. **-Siéntate muchacha no te quedes ahí parada.**

Kagome fue a tomar asiento junto a su amiga Sango quien le tomó las manos y la recibió con una sonrisa. Kagome no pasó desapercibido que su, ahora cuñado, estaba sentado donde acostumbraba, solo, en una esquina como si estuviera dormido.

**-Bueno supongo que ya sabes que Sesshomaru y yo estamos juntos, las razones son varias y esa historia es muy larga, pero lo importante es que Sesshomaru me hizo su mujer hace poco.** -Un silencio se apoderó de la cabaña. **-Vaya, ya veo que lo sabían. ¿Quien...?**

**-Fue Kouga, vino a... Contárnoslo.** -El monje omitió la pelea y paliza que Inuyasha se llevó aquel día.

**-Bueno pues ya lo saben , pero imagino que Kouga no les ha podido contar que estoy esperando un bebé de Sesshomaru. A no ser que otra persona lo haya dicho...**

**-Kagome, felicidades.** -Sango la abrazo con fuerza y rápidamente la soltó.** -Perdona, ¿te apreté mucho?**

**-Tranquila Sango, no me voy a romper.**

**-Es una buena noticia, señorita Kagome.**

**-Gracias Miroku. Lo siento pero yo tendré un hijo antes que tú.** -Se echó a reír y los demás la siguieron, no reían así desde que ella se marcho, la echaban tanto de menos.

En medio de las risas Inuyasha se levantó y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

**-Bueno tengo que irme, hoy tengo que ir a un doctor de mi época.** -Dijo levantándose y tomando su mochila de nuevo.  
**-Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos.** -Le dijo Sango abrazándola de nuevo. **-No dejes de venir por culpa de Inuyasha.** -Le susurró.

~ Fin Flash back ~

Subía las escaleras que daban entrada al hospital y se preguntó porqué tenían tantos escalones un hospital cuando quienes iban allí eran enfermos sin fuerzas. Estaba pensando esas tonterías cuando lo notó otra vez, se volteó y miró a la gente, no era la primera vez que sentía ser observada en su época, y otra vez había sentido una presencia que la observaba escondida, miró a todos los transeúntes pero ninguno despedía energía demoníaca o maligna. Sin mucha convicción volvió a subir la escalera y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta del hospital.

Cuando llegó a la consulta era la siguiente, no tuvo que esperar mucho a entrar. La recibió una doctora algo seria que estaba acompañada de una enfermera joven con una gran sonrisa.

**-Tome asiento, soy la doctora Hime Aka. ¿Usted es... Kagome Higurashi?**

**-Si.** -Miraba asombrada toda la habitación, estaba llena de aparatos y fotos de bebes naciendo, lo cual le pareció bonito y algo desagradable.

**-Bien Kagome y ¿De cuanto estas? **

**-Eh... Pues de unas 4 semanas mas o menos. No llevo bien la cuenta. Lo siento.**

**-Bueno ahora el ecógrafo nos dirá con exactitud. Pasa a esa camilla.**

Ella asintió con un poco de recelo, la ecografía la ponía nerviosa y si se veían orejitas de perro o cola, no sabría como salir de allí. Se levantó la camiseta y bajó un poco la falda para que la enfermera le echara un liquido frío y verdoso. Luego la doctora paseo la sonda por su vientre mirando al pantalla y tecleando sin parar cosas.

**-Bueno, Kagome, tienes que aprender a llevar mejor las cuentas, ¿vale? Porque no estas ni cerca de 4 semanas sino cerca de 3 meses, estas de 11 semanas, por el tamaño del útero y de los bebes.**

**-¡¿De los que?!** -Se incorporó de un salto mirando la pequeña pantalla, donde vio un gran circulo oscuro y dos cositas indefinidas de color claro. **-¿DOS?**

Continuará...

Hoy debo agradecer los reviews de...

*Alexavenuz

*Anika-san

*emilysilvana

*chovitap

*Adomani

*Sasunaka doki

*Akasuka no arika: x cierto vi a la inner irse a un fics yaoi! buscala en un KougaxInuyasha! jajaaja

*La princesa Roja: FELICIDADES! por supuesto te dedico este fic! me hubiera gustado hascerte un short pero no me salio nada Asi que llame a la doctora Hime Aka, princesa roja! espero k lo hayas pasado bien! =D

*Ley-83

*S0ah

*astridgmzz

*paovampire

*Angie cassiopeia

*Namikaze yuki

*Guest: poned un nombre o algo o sino no puedo agradeceros: pusiste esto:continualo por favor  
quiero saber como va a reaccionar la familia de kag  
esta muy interesante  
no lo vayas a dejar asi

*Ally-san

*Sesshomarusama: gracias por leerte todo el fic y dejarme un rew en cada capitulo!

Gracias por leer. Un review es una ilusion.


End file.
